Wolf's Rain II: Chasing the moon Sana's pack
by WhiteHawk98
Summary: We all know Kiba's pack. They're always after paradise, and now since the world is reborn, there's another journey. But they're not alone this time. Another pack is also searching for the paradise and soon, there'll be a clash of both the packs to make a stronger team. Onto paradise!
1. Chapter 1

Wolf's Rain II

Chasing The Moon

Takon: HEY dudes! Dis T-K here, how's everyone? … If you're a girl, then you'll be really amazed by my awesomeness when I appear in the story! *Smirk smirk*

Me: Ignore the little kid, he's so hyper.. Let's start the story, alright?

Takon: N'aww but can't we skip till the part when I come?

Me: ..

Takon: Fine, meanie.. Have fun reading anyways!

The world was reborn again, and everything's back to where it began. Kiba and his pack still have to meet again and try to find Paradise again. It's what every wolf have to do.

But on the other hand, not only Kiba has his own dreams, and his own pack. With Blue and Cheza gone Kiba's clueless how to get to paradise, but his instinct will do. And no one doubts his instincts. But what about the other pack? Is there another pack searching for paradise?

I… Well I come from a faraway lands. I was a wolf born in the farm of a simple Arabic farmer, I was never meant to be there, but my mother was near the farm when she gave birth to me. The farmer found me at the edge of the fences and took me in when it was rainy. And ever since the call of the wild in me was buried with the love of the man. Back then, I used to chase the sheep, arrange them in the fences, I would run along with the horses and chase the ravens away from the plants my owner farms. He wasn't rich, and I barely ate anything, so much that he used to feed me plants, or other food except meat. And one day I dared to kill a sheep in my owner's farm, and punishment was a little, round scar on my head. But my fur hid it well. Any-who. My owner bought a little book and after reading it, he started to have a weird attitude. He would look around nervously before entering his room, he started to look at me like some kind of a murderer, and soon he never became the farmer I knew. He talked to me about this place.. Paradise.. And every night before he goes to sleep he starts to say things about Paradise, how needy he was to find it, and how clueless he was to find it. And every night I hear a sad howl outside, making something inside me move, so much that I once escaped. I was still a pup, or more of an adolescent, when I've heard the voice I ran out to find its source. When I found him. An arctic wolf with golden eyes, I began to chase him around, and I've gotten more curious, so much that I pinned him down and we both wrestled for a while. Then he introduced himself as Kiba, and I introduced myself as Sana.

Ever since he became more like a brother to me, we both would run around, and share our dreams. He said that the forest he lived in was burned, and a man took him in telling him about paradise. And I can't deny. Kiba was the reason I believed, and loved Paradise so much. Even my owner began telling me more, reading the book he said it's called, 'The book of the moon'. And whatever he tells me, I meet Kiba and tell him. And we'd both dream about the same place. But one night, I returned home, to find everything burned, the sight, just like what Kiba said it'd be so. The house burned, and everything else flaming up. Kiba held me back from running inside to find my owner and took me to his man. Who looked large, and the man gladly took me in.

Suddenly, one day.. He told us both to move on and find the place we were meant to find.. Paradise.

So we did! And indeed Kiba and I got separated. He refused to go to the city, and I refused to go to the forest, so we both went to the places where our instinct led us. And here I am today.. Cold, shivering as my thin body doesn't help me to stand at all, in this rain storm in this city. It have been ages, years since I've got separated from Kiba. This foolish white wolf.. Taking a hold on his 'wolf pride'. He'd put his neck on the edge in any second believe me. I looked around sighing, and got up, maybe he was right. Maybe we should have started from the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through an old alley, seeing a bunch of men ahead. One of them looked a t me with green, phosphoric eyes. And sm irked, when I came closer a man blocked my path, I stopped and blinked, I was in my human form.. Did he see my wolf self ?

''Why's the hurry sweetness?" The man sm irked, I blinked and glared at him, movi ng aside to avoid this man, but he block ed my path again, ''Wow! Don't you wanna stay for a while? It's so fun!" He snic kered, ''Get out of my way.." I snarled, weak, and not really ready to fight. An other boy pushed the man aside, grabbing my neck, I gasped widening my eyes, he almost picked me up, the man laughed, he snarled and looked at my Bracelet, ''Ni ce one you've got here.." He hissed, ''L -Let me go.." He struggled, ''Hey Luke! Pass her to me!" Another man called, hol ding a bottle of beer, Luke? He looked o nly 17 or 18. Why was he in this foolish gang of drunken bastards?

''Shush. Go fuck another girl, you're ol d for this game grampa." Luke smirked, I narrowed my eyes and snarled loudly, '' Let her go Luke." A voice echoed through the alley, I heard footsteps, I barely looked backwards, a boy walking towards them, he wore a leather jacket above a b rown T-shirt, he had an armor chain arou nd his wrist, and an armor shield on his knee, he was practically limping, I kne w he used the armor to support his knee, the boy blinked, ''I thought I said no more of these games Luke." He snarled, ' 'And why the fuck do you speak now, Puck ?" Luke snarled, ''Let her go. You have nothing to do with her. '' Puck growled, and I could tell.. I swear.. I can see their true selves. I suddenly kicked Luk e's stomach, he drops me and backs away groaning with pain, I took my chance and stood up, running pass the men, when a man grabbed my leg, knocking me down. I snarled and kicked, I was weak, and I co uldn't jump too high, the boy quickly gr abbed the man's shirt and flipped him aw ay. Hitting him against the wall, he gra bbed my arm and dragged me away, as he r uns towards the edge of the city, I snar led furiously, ''Let go punk!" "I'm tryi ng to save your life, miss!" He growled replying. I noticed that he was heading to the forest as well, so I was relieved , because of the loud crashes I saw a ma n running towards the gang, he couldn't see me and this boy called Puck since we 've got away. But what I've heard, was g un shooting and a howl.

''What happened back there?" I panted, h orrified, ''Quent.. You don't wanna know .. Make a lot of noises next to his bar and this is what you get." Puck replied, as we entered the dark forest he blinke d looking at me, ''Why were you here any way?" He snorted, ''I'm on a quest.." I replied, shoving my hands into my pocket s, ''Quest? Pfft.. What kind of quest?" He snorted, asking. ''It's a long story. ." I shrugged, he sighed, ''I'm heading to Paradise.." I said directly, expectin g him to laugh or mock, but he only blin ked. ''W-Whuh?" "Paradise.. Where hope a nd faith can be found.. If you deny this place then you shall leave me be, becau se my journey starts now." I said, he st opped walking. I didn't even look back.

A hand grabbed my wrist, ''W-Wait.. D-Di d you say paradise?" He asked, I nodded, ''That place.." he lowered his looks, ' 'I've been trying to find it.. But I lea rned the path is greater than it looked. Trust me, you will not find it and you will lose everything.." He said, ''How c ome?" "Don't ask! I've lost my life, and Lilac for this.. Don't sacrifice.. It's just bullshit about place that never ex isted." He snorted, I literally smacked him in the shoulder, ''If the world was reborn, isn't there a reason for it to b e so? Why does the people look up at the sky..? Tell me. Why do they have hope? It's all paradise!" He snapped, panting, ''Hope.. Pah.. My life was full of hope when I suddenly became addicted to that paradise drug." "It's not a drug. It's the key to open a path to paradise. And I will find it whether you come along or not.." I growled, ''Will.. I find her?" He asked, looking up at me with these s ad, sorrow-full eyes, I blinked, ''Whom? " "Lilac.. '' ''Who?" "The girl I fell i n love with.. She died before the world was reborn.. And why me? Why was I sent again?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead, I rolled my eyes, and put a hand on his shoulder, ''Listen to me Puck. There, y ou will find everyone.. Every wolf is su pposed to go there.. And every wolf is s upposed to find it. I promise you, with every seed of strength left in me, you w ill find her. Just believe." I smiled li ghtly, Puck looked up at me and smirked, ''Sounds interesting.. Where are we goi ng to now?" "I'm not sure.. I just.. Fol low it." "Who?" "The way I feel things.. I blindly follow it." I said shrugging, ''Then I'm surely gonna die." Puck laug hed, making me smirk. ''So.. What's your name?" "Hmm? Oh.. It's Sana." "Sana?" " I'm not quite sure if you've heard this, but I'm not from here, I come from anot her place.. It's complicated." I explain ed. And our journey paused at the river . Where it was dark and lightly raining. The trees' leaves clung down, dripping water, the sounds of crickets everywhere , and you can feel yourself all wet, dir ty and under your paws the greasy feelin g of the grass. Yet, this is the feeling of the adventure. Puck was getting some thing to eat while I took care of the le aves, gathering them together to make a comfy.. Um.. Almost a soft layer to slee p on.. The river was next to me, and I q uickly pushed myself towards it. Dipping my hands in the water and drinking, the n washing my face to stay awake. I sudde nly sniffed something. I looked up aroun d me, it was the alert of a company. I s tood up snarling, ready to fight. When I 've spotted him! Luke.. This time, dripp ing blood from his chest, slowly advanci ng towards me, I blinked and backed away , allowing him to drop in front of me. H e panted, holding his bleeding chest, as he murmurs a curse. I quickly took some wet leaves, and looked at his shirt, it was somewhat tall, so I cut the end of it, ripping it and wetting it in the riv er, I cleaned the wound and put the leav es on his wound, then putting the cloth over the leaves and backing away, he had passed away but I'm sure he's strong en ough to make it. Puke came back with two rabbits but dropped them when he saw Lu ke, ''What the hell is he doing here?" H e snarled, ''He was wounded.. I had to h elp.." "Don't you realize he's a complet e monster? What if he suddenly killed yo u? I don't understand how you think some times.." Puck snarled, I shrugged and dr agged Luke over the leaves, allowing him to rest, and I layed down. ''Aren't you gonna eat?" Puck rose an eye brow, ''Ye ah.. But I'm too sleepy.." I said, ''tom orrow's a big day. Me and my partner got used to not eat a lot." "Partner? Me?" "No.. Another guy.. But lets not get int o this.'' I sighed, and closed my eyes. Hearing Puck struggle to rip the flesh o f the rabbits made me feel safe. With th e little pack I've created just now..


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day early, Puck and Luke still laying down, and blinked at Luke who was twitching, 'Good.. So this fool's up..' I rolled my eyes, and shifted to my wolf form, drinking the pure water from the river. ''Ah.. Fuck.." Luke snarled getting up, and yelped as he felt his wound covered, ''What the..?" He blinked looking down, ''Better stay like a rock, not moving, or else that wound's gonna open." I said, not even looking at him. There was nothing but silence, until I've heard his deep voice murmuring a thank you. I turned slightly to him, glaring, ''You're still a bastard for what you have done.." I snarled, ''Look.. I will leave once I can move alright?" He snarled, ''I already said I'm sorry." He growled lightly and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He looked around, ''Why are we even here? The forest will be burned up by humans anyway. It's not a good home." He said, ''We're not staying here, we're travelling to another city." "Well why? Didn't like it here?" He smirked, ''No. But I have to find Paradise.." I said, and was ready to ignore him if he laughed or teased. He just snarled, ''And you little 'princess' plan to find that shitty place?" "Don't say that.." "I've heard about it and I don't believe in it.. Everything's going to end and we're all going to die! Nothing much.. No paradise, no shit." He snarled, I looked back at him. Puck woke up and yawned, ''What's going on you two?" He growled, ''Nothing. Just discussing stuff.." I replied. He stood up in his wolf form, ''Alright. Lets move." He grinned, ''Listen, Luke. I know you're a wolf, and if you're coming then you're welcomed.. If you're not then.." I shrugged. He sighed, ''You saved my life.. And even though I'm a bastard.. I am so loyal. I will follow you wherever you go till I repay my debt.." He said, I smiled nodding and started to run. Puck and Luke followed, but Luke ran next to me and turned, ''But.. How do you know it's there? I mean.. Any clue.. Any guide?" He snarled, ''I can hear it calling me…" I replied, ''Well I must be deaf then." He rolled his eyes. And we continued running, I ignored my growling stomach and now focused on the road, not the food.

The soft yet cold breeze blew Luke's long hair softly, he looked up at the sky as we ran, ''Winter's coming earlier.." he snarled, ''Then we have to hurry.." Puck suggested. We kept on running till we heard a crack, I stopped and looked to my side barely to be shot at the shoulder, I groaned and backed away. Puck quickly held me before I drop, I turned to the source again, eyes twitched, ''It's Quent!" Puck called, ''I'll take care of that azzhole.. I have to repay him!" Luke snarled, Quent was petting the head of a black she-wolf.. Or.. A dog? I don't know.. I was panting and my shoulder felt like hell. Puck dragged me behind the tree and was going to leave, I grabbed his wrist snarling, ''Stand me up!" I ordered, ''But you're.." "I don't care.. We're a pack.. We fight together." I snarled, Puck sighed and helped me to stand up. I wrapped some tall leaves around my wounds and jumped up high with Puck.

In the battle field, I saw Luke battling the black she-wolf as the hunter rubs his bleeding forehead groaning with pain.

Luke snarled, as he got pinned by the half breed, Puck pushed her away with his strong shoulder, she rolled away whimpering and barely stood up. I suddenly felt something, I looked up at the sky where I saw a keep. The same keep I saw above my burning home, it made such a loud, painful noise, I closed my eyes tightly, Luke lifted his head and yelped at this noise, Puck kept looking at that keep, amazed. Even Quent stopped fighting and looked up, it suddenly shot lasers! A laser approached to Luke and touched him, suddenly blowing him away, throwing him to land hitting against a tree whimpering as blood spilled from his shoulder and ears. I widened my eyes and jumped avoiding a laser which blew up next to me, also sending me away, hitting Quent against a tree and he dropped unconscious, his head bleeding. Puck snarled, ''Hold on!" He yelled and ran towards me to get me off Quent, but another laser blew him hitting him against the hard ground. Even the black she-wolf had the same destiny. I groaned looking up at the keep which landed on the ground. The noise making my head almost explode! I snarled and stood up, running towards the keep, I don't know why. But I can feel something important inside it! Another laser shot, and blew me away, I rolled against the ground, groaning with pain, but stood up snarling furiously, this is what Kiba taught me.. To not be afraid to die.


	4. Chapter 4

I avoided many lasers and broke into the keep, and there he was. A boy sitting on a chair, dipping his legs in the water, with purple sparkling eyes, he turned to me and smiled. I approached slowly and sniffed his hand carefully, ''So you've met Circa." A voice smirked, I turned back snarling, standing in front of the boy, the man shook his head, ''Step aside.." He snarled, He pinned my ears back snarling, the boy blinked shaking his head. He took out a small hand gun and shot, I avoided the bullet barely and tackled him, breaking through the window of the keep and rolled down with him, Puck turned to him and surrounded him with Luke, good. Now I've got a distraction, I rushed back to the Keep and offered a hand to the boy in my human form, Circa looked up at me and grinned standing up and racing down the keep. I can feel he was pretty happy about his freedom.

I rushed out along with him when the man stopped us, Puck and Luke thrown away with two bullets in their paws. ''Give him to me.." The man snarled, I snarled and took my jacked off, using it to grab the gun and throw it away, the man glared at me, and aimed to grab my neck, but I moved away grabbing Circa's arm and pulling him away. Puck and Luke ignored the pain, and ran away with their paws bleeding. The man stood there with his long robe blown softly by the breeze. And the hunter and his dog as well. We ran away, injured and not even looking back. We hid in a little cave where I can still hear the keep searching for us. But he won't find us since the cave is deep in the forest. I sighed, and saw Circa slowly touching Puck's wound, Puck whimpered, but.. I can see he grinned brightly, ''Man that feels good!" "I'm glad I can help." The boy smiled, and turned to Luke who backed away, ''Don't touch me, flower freak!" He snarled, ''I just want to help.." Circa blinked, ''He won't eat you Luke" I smirked, Luke snarled and sat down with a huff, with simple touches the wounds began to disappear slowly, Luke widened his eyes and glared at Circa, who smiled softly. Circa turned to me and I quickly backed away, ''No please.." I shook my head, ''I'll just heal them. You freed me, remember?" Circa smiled, I sighed and looked away, he just touched my shoulder where the wound began to shrink and disappear, I sighed with relief, ''Alright this is enough.." I pushed him gently, ''Stubborn aren't you?" Circa smiled, ''Kind of." Puck snickered, ''Why did you bring him anyway?" Luke snarled, ''He's our key to paradise." I smiled, wearing my jacket again.

''He looks.." Luke snarled, ''Well.. If you don't want me here I can return to where I came from.." Circa blinked, ''No, it's okay with me." I smiled, ''Me too." Puck grinned, we all turned to Luke who snarled, ''I don't like him but whatever.'' He growled, I rolled my eyes. Circa laughed at him, driving us all to laugh along. I feel so good right now. With Puck, Luke and Circa now nothing can stop me from finding Kiba.. Then Paradise. I can finally see my old partner again.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day and sat up, stretching. Luke was still sleeping. ''Circa?" I widened my eyes and crawled out of the cave barely, sighing with relief, he was just drinking water. I stood up, and realized we had no time.

My problem was always being rushy. I hate taking rests until needed, and I hate being stopped. So I began waking up Luke running out of the cave, leaving it behind. ''Sana! Wait!" Luke called, I growled and looked back, ''Puck. I think you forgot him, can brain!" He snarled, I shifted my paws and ran back to the cave. Stopping in front of the entrance panting, ''Puck?" I asked, looking around, ''Damn it he's not here!" Luke growled, sniffing the ground. I snarled, Puck's gone.. Great, now where must I search?

''Ohayo!" A joyful voice said, I looked back and it was him already. ''Where the hell have you been?" Luke snarled, ''I.. Thought I'd take a walk till you guys wake up. I think you already did." Puck laughed, I stared into his eyes, and I knew what he said had a little pinch of salt.. ''Let's move.." I glared at Puck, and turned away, running towards the distance. As we kept running we entered a city, we shifted into our human forms. But the problem was, everyone was looking at Circa oddly. He ducked his head away, I blinked, and looked behind me, ''Puck, Luke. Find something else to dress Circa." I stopped, ''What? I'm not a freaking fashion designer for his sake!" Luke snarled, Puck rolled his eyes and dragged Luke away. ''Meanwhile Circa, I-Uh.." I turned around to him, he was gone! I widened my eyes and looked around nervously, ''Circa!" I called, I heard Circa laugh, he was simply petting on a little dog who rolled around with joy. I sighed, and tapped his shoulder, ''Hai?" Circa turned to me, ''We have to go Circa." I said, ''Oh.. Alright, I'll see you later buddy!" Circa grinned at the dog who whimpered and stood up.

''We have to find a place where I can hide you away from people's sights." I stated, ''Why? I really love it here!" Circa grinned, ''Iie, it's not what you think it is." I shook my head, and found a junkyard, I smiled and grabbed Circa's arm, running away towards it. We settled down in an old empty bus, large enough for a whole pack of wolves. I sat on the seat, legs on the front seat and hands behind my head, Circa just sat on the seat next to me sighing, ''Isn't this boring?" He asked, ''Iie, it's better than to be captured, right?" I smiled, ''Mhm." Circa replied.

Meanwhile, Luke and Puck were in the store, Luke crossing his arms unamused, and Puck was pretty much spazzing about everything he sees. ''Isn't this leather jacket amazing Luke? Circa would look attractive in it!" He grinned, ''He's a freakin' FLOWER! Not an actor in some Hollywood movie!" Luke snarled, ''But at least he'll look good!" Puck wiggled his eyebrows and blinked down, ''Don't you think these sneakers are great?" He asked, Luke grabbed the pair of sneekers, ''I.. Can't imagine Circa in those." Luke huffed, ''Fine! What about boots?" Puck looked left, Luke grabbed them and shrugged. Since these two lived in the city they had some money, and knew what's its use. They payed however to the cashier and walked away. ''Matte! Matte!" The man yelled running after them, but they were already out of sight, he sighed, ''The change.."

The clothes were thrown onto the floor of the bus, Circa widened his eyes, I just blinked and looked up at the two, Puck grabbed the leather jacket and Circa tried it, ''Mm.. It's not that good. I mean.. You'retoopaleforit." Puck gulped, and took it off then tried the boots and the long jacket Luke offered, Circa tried it and smiled lightly, ''Arigato, Luke, Puck." He says, Luke smirked at Puck who whined, ''But I spent half an hour trying to get the right size!"

I looked up, something was wrong, ''Lets move.." I said, ''W-Why the hurry?" Puck blinked, ''Now!" I crossed my eyes looking back at them, and we all started to run out. But spotted, the same hunter and the wolfdog standing there, I snarled stepping in front of Circa, ''That bitch again..'' Luke growled, ''Shh.. When I move, take Circa out of here.. Alright?" I instructed, ''Hai sama.." Puck nodded, I suddenly jumped up, the hunter pointed his gun at me and shot my leg, I landed on my three paws snarling, but I turned away, Luke and Puck quickly taking Circa out, I nodded and jumped onto the junk hill, looking down at the hunter, the wolf climbing up towards me and the hunter pointed the gun at me, I backed away and suddenly slipped off, causing the whole junk pieces drift down onto all three of us with a loud crash, I tried to jump to the ground but I was forced down by the incredible weight of the metallic pieces. After they settled on us, I wriggled out of the pieces panting, some cuts here and there but it won't injure me, except, my leg was trapped under a huge wheel of a bus, I tried to remove it, but it was like, impossible!

The stood up groaning, the shewolf licked his injured head, ''Blue, eh.." he groaned, pushing her away slightly, ''I'm alright Blue! Get that bastard!" He ordered, the she wolf looked at me and approached, I snarled, the hunter freed himself and laughed, grabbing my neck, I growled and tried to attack his neck, but everything suddenly went black..

I opened my eyes, groaning, my head pounded like hell! I adjusted the blurry image, obviously I was in a cage, I snarled weakly and tried to stand up, but swayed and dropped on the floor, the she wolf stood in front of my cage, smirking, ''The birdie woke up." She snickered, I stood up barely, leaning against the wall, my leg was literally seriously wounded but I didn't care. I focused on a way out of here. 'Blue' stood steadily, ''What a way to get captured eh?" She smirked, ''Better than being a servant under the man's feet.." I spat snarling, she widened her eyes and jumped on her paws growling, ''I'm not a servant! He treats me nicely, and he's like a father to me." She says, I rolled my eyes, ''I'm surprised.. he hates all the wolves and loves you? A half breed." I snickered, ''Shut it!" She growled, the man walked in and petted on her head, ''Alright, mutt." He smirked at me, I bared my fangs, he carefully unlocked the cage, I waited for him to open the door so I can launch at him. Once I heard a creak I jumped and he ducked away, I landed on my paws growling, the man held his gun at me, forcing me to back away, but Blue blocked my path. I snarled, the man held a club instead of a gun, and threatened me with it, I circled the man slowly, keeping distance between me and him. He lifted his hand and I was going to jump back, but he was too fast. Slaming my back with it, I yelped and fell, but stood up again and growled, he smacked it across my face throwing my aside, I had it. I stood up again shaking the dust off me, and tackled him down, despite the hits I received on my neck I bit down his hand, Blue quickly pinned me down, I groaned, my back felt like fire, burning strongly. The man stood up, whipping the blood off the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, ''Blue, let her go." He smirked, Blue widened her eyes at her master, but stepped off. I growled, not able to stand. Screw it, let him kill me right there.. At least Circa is safe with Luke and Puck.

The man carried me and puts me in the cage again, I growled at him, ''You can be useful in something. Maybe tracking wolves for me like Blue?" He snickered, Blue widened her eyes, I snarled, 'Not in your dreams, jerk..'

He locked the cage's door, and patted on Blue, then walked out, ''If you ever tried to fool him.. I'll rip your throat!" Blue snarled at me, and ran off behind him. I was too weak to answer, no, I can't be.. I've gotta find a way out of here, I stood up but dropped again, 'I can't..' I panted, too exhausted. The room was so dark, I just closed my eyes. Hoping to be out the next day..


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day as I heard a loud crash, it was actually so near it got me almost deaf! I growled and nearly jumped, only to be hit against a metallic roof, seems I forgot I was still in the cage like a stupid bird. I opened my eyes and shook my head snarling, looking at my side, it was that hunter again, hitting the cage with his gun, a smirk on his face, ''Wake up, brownie." He snickered, _'Brownie!'_ I snapped at him, fangs unsheathed, _'I just wish to whip that smirk off your face forever!'_ I growled, and he wasn't afraid a bit, he just liked how he's getting on my nerves.

"Eat this up and get ready for your first day of work." The man smirked, wearing his brown gloves, I avoided the steak that was thrown into my cage, I glanced at it and growled, _'Am I that weak to you to throw me a piece of meat, you ass..'_ I snarled furiously, I sniffed it carefully, boy.. I was hungry.. I couldn't hold myself! I was hungry, and tired.. I needed this. But not from him, it doesn't matter now, I need to focus on how to get out of here. The hunter stopped and blinked, looking at me, ''What? Ain't got the apatite? Cheh." He snickered, I tilted my head, _'Alright.. If I couldn't force him then I'll join him, the second he opens this cage..'_ I crossed my eyes and barked loudly, he laughed, ''Excited aren't you? Taming you wasn't that hard, I bet you'd do anything to avoid this." He waved the club in front of me, I backed away a bit, glaring at him, ''Look here Brownie, you do what I say, this club won't touch you. But be sure that if you want to be a bit stubborn, my friend over here will get you back under my shadow again." He snickered, waving it in front of me, _'Punk..'_ I just glared, just to lure him that I'm calm enough to be freed, he unlocked the cage, the second I heard the clack I jerked my head up, eager to jump out of here!

He slowly pulls the door open, and once I found the moment right I jumped, unfortunately, I forgot about that other wolf dog, she tackled my down and she held me down, I grabbed her paw with my jaw and bit as hard as I can, kicking her off in the same time, she whimpered and tried to take her paw out of my jaws, but I refused to let go, I quickly shoved her off and pinned her down instead, glaring at her, the man, somehow slid a rope around my neck, I yelped and backed away, it almost chocked me up! Or strangled me.

And what's worse? The more I move the more he tightens it around my neck, I glared at the exit, it was there! Open! I wouldn't let him take me down with this rope around me, I tried to walk forward, twitching, ''Damnit! Get back here!" He tugged it back, snarling, I growled and refused, still struggling my path to the exit, I yelped loudly, he hit the club against my head to make me get back, I crossed my eyes at him and turned to the exit, struggling yet again to make him let go, he hits my head again and again, I could feel my head bleeding, but I'm not weak. Not in front of a pathetic human and his pet dog. I kept struggling, but, everything started to blur the more he hits my head with the club, I tried my best to ignore the pain and keep on going, but he held me back and with the last hit, I fell down and blacked out.

It was all black, I could feel my whole body aching, but.. I didn't care. I just wanted to rest, yeah! Like this.. I don't know but, I'm so relaxed. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful sight in front of me, the tall green grass, lunar flowers everywhere! Tall trees with huge fruits! Man, I just wanted to climb them up and get that apple up there. But something pulled me, I ran to the side of the river, it was amazing, crystal cascades lighting up the land, beautiful mountains and.. A blue sky I've never seen before. Ducks swimming in the river calmly, I drank up some water, then looked ahead, a white wolf with golden, piercing eyes stood there. I jerked my head up, a little bit shocked and suspicious, ''Kiba?" I spoke. Tilting my head. The wolf widened his eyes and then blinked, ''How do you know me?" He asked, I flattened my ears, ''It's your partner! Remember? Master sent us to find our quest. But somehow we both ended up in different paths, it's Sana.." I said, trying to give him enough clues, I blinked, ''Kiba?" I widened my eyes, he was.. Transforming? But not into his human form, it was another white wolf, but with blue eyes, I crossed my eyes, ''Puck? What are you.. How..?" I shook my head, he stood up in his human form and softened his eyes, ''Sana, I'm.. Sorry.." He whimpered slightly, ''Sorry? What?" I blinked, two arms grabbed me all of a sudden, I snarled looking back, widening my eyes to see a large keep! A man with a white and black mask held Circa, Luke laying in a pool of blood, ''What are you…?" I screamed angrily at Puck who backed away, ''I-I didn't mean to!" "Traitor.." I snarled, "It's all ruined because of you!" I yelled, a girl stood next to Puck, grabbing his arms, he was taken to that man with the mask, he held a sword, and I could see, somehow, the eye of the wolf in him, ''What are you doing?" I asked, widening my eyes, ''Where are you taking him?" I snarled, the girl held Puck in front of the man with the sword, and they hugged tightly, ''I'm sorry..'' Puck whimpered, ''Puck.." I gritted my teeth, the man lifted the sword, and in a second, everything turned.. Black! Leaf-less trees, dead lands, dried river, black sky, strong wind! What's happening, I gasped as I jump up instantly, panting, looking around, I was in an old alley, in front of a trash can, I looked up, it was raining heavily, and it was already night, I slept all day like that! I calmed down, and looked at myself, dirty with my own blood, scratches and bruises here and there, but I could move! I stood up, soaked by the rain. I slowly walked, or limped out of the alley, only the sound of the rain entertaining me. But how?

I'm free from the hunters hands.. Who saved me and dropped me there? Must be a jerk to drop an injured person in an old alley. I sighed, I've lost my pack.. My strength, and.. My location to be honest, I looked up at the buildings and continued to walk. _'Should I just.. Leave and continue my quest on finding paradise? Or should I search for them first..' _I asked myself, shivering from the cold. The moon was bright, and I was alone in the street, I looked up at the moon and whimpered, complaining about the pain, I dropped my head down, and lifted it into a long, sad howl.. I sat on my back paws and just sat there in the rain. I heard a loud noise, it tore my eardrum to pieces! I looked up snarling, it was the keep. I widened my eyes, the same keep I saw in my dream! I had to follow it, I stood up and ran after it, jumping over the cars, then gathering all my strength and jumping from the street onto a building. To locate the keep better this way, I jumped from building to building, eyes focused on the keep. I jumped down the building, and ran on the street behind that keep, past the borders of the city. Into a forest. It slowly landed in the forest, I hid behind the tree panting and peaked at the keep. The gates were opened, I gasped, and made sure the guards won't see me, a man with a long robe and a white and black mask walked down the keep, _'It's him!' _I widened my eyes, looking at the ground, _'Is puck with him too?' _I thought, my train of thoughts was disturbed by a deep voice, a guard next to the masked man was speaking. ''Will you really forgive him for what he has done?" The man snarled, ''He knows where's the flower boy and he will lead us there, when we're done with him we can.." The masked man snickered calmly, and snapped his finger as he continued, ''..Toss him aside." "But that won't work! He'll ruin ALL the system in the keep, Lord Darcia. You don't understand the risks." The man crossed his eyes, ''Commander Sarge, I don't want any trouble here. I do what I want and I know what would happen. If you touch him now I won't be pleased, we have to take the advantage first." The lord said, I tilted my head, _'Flower boy? Circa!'_ I gasped lightly, the man looked around suspiciously, sniffing, ''Do you smell that my lord?" Sarge asked, the lord blinked, ''Whatever it was. We will camp here for the night.'' The lord said, going back into the keep. Sarge looked at the ground snarling, I was so shocked when I saw this. Puck walking out of the keep with the same girl in my dream! _'This explains everything, you punk..' _I snarled quietly, I noticed Puck knew I was here from my scent, he seemed worried, the girl tilted her head, ''What's the matter?" She sniffed, and glared, ''Did you bring company?" She snarled punching his shoulder, ''I-I didn't! I swear! I told you I want to get back to serve Darcia again, ALONE. Don't you ever trust me?" Puck crossed his eyes, ''Well ever since you ran away I find it very hard to trust you." The girl snarled, ''Lilac, please.. Have faith in me. I'll never leave you.." Puck blinked, softening his eyes, she sighed. _'Lilac..' _I blinked, ~~**Flashback**~~ ''Hope.. Pah.. My life was full of hope when I suddenly became addicted to that paradise drug." "It's not a drug. It's the key to open a path to paradise. And I will find it whether you come along or not.." I growled, ''Will.. I find her?" Puck asked, looking up at me with these sad, sorrow-full eyes, I blinked, ''Whom? " "Lilac.. '' ''Who?" "The girl I fell in love with.. She died before the world was reborn.. And why me? Why was I sent again?" ~~**End**~~

_'So that's Lilac..' _I blinked, I sighed, everything makes sense now. Simply, I have a pack that consists of two, a buffy, large, asshole that really likes cursing and fighting. And a stupid traitor who gave up his pack to serve this, 'Lord Darcia' to stick up to this girl he loves, who will lead this lord to Circa and open paradise. Fuck this, love is ruining everything in my life.. ''That's it..'' I said quietly, and stood up, shifting into my human form, and shoving my hands into my pockets, walking away _'If he wants war then just gained one.. I will get to paradise before he even blinks.' _ I crossed my eyes, and walked back into the city, Puck might have dumped Luke alone in the city, and Luke's injured. We're still a pack, and I will find him. Now that I know the truth about Puck I must warn Luke and spin the wheel faster. We must get to paradise before Darcia and his followers do.


	7. Chapter 7

It's morning and I STILL haven't found Luke, of course I was in my human form. And some scratches here and there on me, made people stare with suspect at me. I just shrugged it off, and continued walking, or limping again. ..

The wind wasn't so strong, but it was so cold, luckily I had my jacket on. I rubbed my arms sighing, water vapor fading out of my mouth as I do so. I looked up, it slowly began to snow, people quickly moved around to their houses. I huffed, snow.. Great. Winter's here already. I began to run, I have to know where's Luke. He might be injured. I arrived to an old alley again, I saw men sitting down, wearing two-three old jackets, a scarf around their necks and a hat on their heads. Each one was smoking or drinking, I swear, it's like a bar for skunks. I walked calmly between the crowd, felt a hand grab my leg, I looked down, to see a man holding it with a hand, and with the other hand, guiding a beer bottle up to his mouth, he snickered, ''Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked, ''None of your business." I snarled, ''I can help you get to wherever you're going." He laughed, and drank from the bottle, ''Let me be, intoxicated jerk!" I snarled, pulling my leg back and continued walking, someone suddenly grabbed and carried me on his shoulder, then jumped up onto the building, I yelped and pushed him away, I blinked, it was Luke, he frowned, ''Get yourself together already." He snarled, ''Idiot! At least TELL me it's you! I've been looking for you.." I snarled, ''And I was looking for you. After you forced us to run away with Circa-" "Circa! Where's Circa?" I gasped, ''Relax, he's safe at a store, he has the cloak on him and his hoodie on his head, he should be fine." He closed his eyes, I snarled standing up and kept punching his chest, ''How could you let a flower boy who's wanted by a dangerous lord ALONE at a store!" I snarled furiously, he rolled his eyes, wincing, he grabbed me arms with one large hand then pulled them up, forcing me to face him, ''I'm pretty SURE he's fine. And if I wasn't I wouldn't bring him to an alley full of bastards with guns." He growled, I glared into his green eyes and huffed backing away, ''Anyway, as I was saying. While we were running away we headed into the old alley to hide, but Puck suddenly heard a noise, actually we all heard it-" "The noise? A keep?" I asked, widening my eyes, ''How the fuck do you know?" He rose a brow, ''I saw it. After I was thrown by that hunter I saw the keep and followed it to the forest.. I.. Saw Puck there-" "Damnit!" Luke snarled, hitting his leg against the floor, ''I knew he ditched me back there.." "I thought so too." I said, ''I don't know, we just saw two wolf humans, a girl and a man, as Puck told me they're called Sarge and Lilac..'' He paused, I widened my eyes, _'The guard and that girl..' _

"Well at first Puck panicked, we had to run away from them and they chased us. I was going crazy, I asked Puck why are we running from them and he said he'll explain later. But suddenly he told me to hide Circa somewhere, I went over to behind the boxes, and saw them fighting, I wanted to join in but somehow Puck got to talk with the girl.. They left.. All of a sudden, this was driving me nuts, but I shrugged it off and slept next to Flower boy and Puck. To find the asshole missing the next day!" He snarled, ''So he left to join them, that's why Darcia said that he forgives him for running away.." I looked down, ''What?" "From what I understood, Puck WAS in Darcia's service, something made him run away and be hated by all the followers, and now that Lilac somehow softened his heart by saying that he left her to them, he wanted to return to Darcia, not to only help him find Circa and open paradise, but to protect the one he love, Lilac.." I said, fists clenching, ''But that girl seemed strong. I'm sure she doesn't need protection." Luke shook his head, ''Puck's hiding something about his past. And this missing part might put us all in danger.." I looked back, mentally cursing at Puck.

"What now?" Luke asked, I sighed, rubbing my arms, ''Aren't you cold? It's snowing you know.." I snarled, ''I got used to it." He snickered, ''What? Worried?" He shook his head, ''If there's a worrying-on-people list YOU would be the last name in it." I smirked, he laughed lightly, I chuckled. "We have to find paradise before Puck tells Darcia where's Circa. And once he does Darcia will try to take Circa away, so from now on, we'll have to stick together and be fast." I said, ''Alright, let's go back to Circa, he might be freezing.." Luke looked down at the building that viewed many stores, he jumped off and I followed him, we spotted Circa trying on a nice hat as he smile. We both laughed at how happy he seemed.

We're gathered again. And now we're following Circa to our next destination. This time it was across the forest, I made sure I hide Circa or else, Darcia and his followers might still be in the forest and spot us. Circa found a large lake, surrounded by beautiful rocks and trees leaning towards the lake, he grinned and bounced happily up to the lake, slowly sitting down and dipping his hand in the pure water, I looked at Luke, he just shrugged and sat next to Circa in his wolf form. I slowly walked up to the two, Circa slowly turned his head and gave me a warm smile, ''Won't you lay down?" He asked, ''A-Ano(1) .. " I looked down, but stepped next to him and layed down in my wolf form, ''Oi.. You've got lots of bruises and scratches.." He blinked, ''Must be that damn hunter." Luke spoke, ''I'm fine.. '' I mumbled as I try to close my eyes and sleep, Circa gently lays a hand on my head and patted on it slowly, the large bruise on my head ached, but slowly shrinked and disappeared, I winced, whimpering slowly. Circa tilted his head, he kept brushing my fur just to help me get a sleep, I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep..

As we wake up the next day, the land was covered in snow, man it was all white. I was piled by a hill of snow.. I lifted my head and shook the snow off my fur, looking at Luke who was awake, awkwardly, he was trying to slide on the frozen-up-lake. But he slips and falls, cursing about this and that. Circa was still asleep, I sighed, and walked over to Luke, crossing my arms in my human form, ''Ohayo?" I asked, raising a brow. Luke stood up, trying to balance himself on the frozen lake, ''Ohayo." He replied, but slipped and fell on his face, ''GAH! Fuck! Why did I even wanna do this?" He snarled, I facepalmed, ''What are you doing?" I asked, ''Just.. Trying to have some.." He paused, lowering his head, ''Fun.." He murmured. I snickered, and walked steadily on the frozen up lake, he blinked and looked up at me, widening his eyes, I didn't seem to have trouble balancing myself. ''What.." Luke blinked, ''Back in the farm we had a river near by, my owner used to take me there and slide over with his children. I got used to this." I snickered, and slid a little bit far from Luke, then sat down, ''And this how you do it." I crossed my arms resting them on my knees, he frowned. ''I was just trying to spend time that's all." He closed his eyes, ''Hmph.. Spending time falling on your butt?" I smirked, ''Shut your trap, stupid brat." He snarled, ''Watch YOUR trap, idiot!" I crossed my eyes, ''Ano.." we heard a soft voice, we looked up to see Circa just awake, rubbing his eyes, ''What's happening?" He asked, ''Just teaching him how to slide." I smirked, ''I did NOT ask that!" He snarled, Circa blinked sleepily and smiled, ''Mind teaching me?" He asked, ''Never been out?" I asked, tilting my head, ''Excuse me?" Circa blinked, ''I mean.." I snickered standing up, ''You didn't try to slide on snow?" I asked, ''No. But I'm sure I'd love to try." Circa smiles, ''bunch of kids! Don't we have a goal to reach?" Luke snarled, ''I'm not the one who started it." I glared at him, he huffed.

**(1) Ano = 'Um' as I've heard in some animies. **

After a few hours of hunting down a caribou and eating the meal, we finished and continued running behind Circa who led us ahead. We suddenly heard a loud noise, Luke stopped and kneeled growling, hands on his ears, I looked up snarling, it was Darcia's keep. I widened my eyes and held Luke, ''Luke! Stand up damnit! Run! Come on! Don't stay like that!" I snarled, but he couldn't, I just pulled him up as strong as I can, he shook his head and carried Circa, we were running away from the keep that obviously spotted us . It suddenly fired lasers again. It hits the area in front of us and explodes, we three were thrown back, Luke still held Circa from being injured. And I rolled down on the snow, trailing it with my blood. I panted and looked up, troops were climbing down a ladder to the ground, they were armored, _'Crap.. ' _ I widened my eyes and limped towards Luke who stood up, and shook his head again coughing blood, ''Take Circa and hide somewhere!" He crossed his eyes, ''Are you crazy? I can't leave you two here, not now.." I turned back, as well as he, our backs facing each other, as we focus on the guards in front of us, ''No time for hero-ish talks, Sana! Get Circa somewhere safe!" Luke snarled, ''I won't leave, got this?" I snarled, the troops surrounded us and pointed their guns at us, I snarled, the masked man, Darcia, stepped into the circle that the troops made, and took off his mask, smirking, ''I've heard of you three, troublemakers." He smirked, ''Hand over the boy." He crossed his eyes, ''Fuck off!" Luke snarled, Darcia widened his eyes with anger, and snapped his fingers, a man shot Luke's shoulder, Luke yelped and kneeled, Circa gasped, getting affected by the wolf's blood.

I quickly turned to Darcia, standing in front of Luke, Darcia snickered, ''I demand again. Give me, the boy." He snarled, ''You have to get through me first." I crossed my eyes, ''And as if doing so is very hard." Darcia smirked, ''No.. More blood.." Circa twitched, rubbing his arms, Darcia snapped his fingers again, and I was shot in the shoulder, I winced and was going to kneel, but balanced myself. Darcia walked towards us with this calm smile of his, and grabbed Circa, who wriggled, ''let me go!" He crossed his eyes, Darcia turned his back and was going back to the keep, the troops were backing away but.. No.. I wouldn't let them.. ''Darcia!" I called snarling, the troops quickly aimed at me, Darcia slowly turns his head, raising an eye brow, I took a step forward, step after step calmly, Darcia narrowed his eyes, another bullet was shot into my leg, I winced as I held it, and limped forward, another one came into my waist, I widened my eyes, and kneeled, only 5 meters away from Darcia.. From Circa.. I twitched, coughing blood, Luke stood up snarling, spotting Puck from the side of the gate, ''You see what have you done?" He called angrily, Puck ducked his head looking down. ''All of this because of you! Everything's ruined because of you!" Luke growled, and ran forwards, dragging back far enough from Darcia, ''I'm sorry.." Puck looked down.. A little white pup peaked his head next to Puck and widened his eyes, I just saw this face, grey and white, red bandanna, I was too injured and tired to care. He lowered his head and looked up at Puck, ''Puck?" He spoke, another brownish wolf stepped next to Puck, he took off his goggles and huffed, pushing the two back in the keep.

Darcia snickered, ''Next time don't try to be the hero. Wolves do not belong to paradise, we, lords, shall open the place." He snorted. Luke snarled at him, ''Let them go, they're dead anyway." Darcia turned back and dragged Circa up into the keep with him. The troops followed, and soon the keep took off.

I panted and hit the snowy floor with my arm, ''Why didn't you attack?" I twitched, Luke blinked tilting his head, and snorted, ''To come back looking like you! Almost on the edge of the death?" He snarled, ''I was FINE! I was fine alone.. Why did I even thought of making a pack! It only slowed me-" "Enough of your bullcrap about your, sad, sad, story now!" He growled angrily, ''Look at yourself would you look at yourself? Firstly we will get use healed then we'll pay this bastard back for betraying us." He snarled. I closed my eyes sighing. Luke blinked, and looked at the distance, he carried me up and winced at his injured shoulder, he walked ahead for a few miles and stopped at a cave, dragged me in and fired up some sticks. It pumped some warmness up and around us. I curled around myself, on the other side across the fired sticks, Luke layed there, holding his shoulder. He sighed. I looked up at the twitching flames, _'Wherever you were Puck.. I know you told Darcia about us.. But we will get Circa back. You might have done this because you wanted to be with the one you love.. I.. Actually understand you.. It's not your fault.. It's love. It's love, a red monster with the eyes shaped like hearts. With its arrows, it can hit any two.. At first it'd be soft and sweet, but then it turns it into a curse, and then it plays with the two like dolls..' _


	8. Chapter 8

It was so cold against the wounds in me, stings so hard. And I'm sure Luke felt the same.

I couldn't sleep yesterday, at all.. I sat up the second I realized it was morning, and it was still snowing a lot, the fire was off, and Luke was asleep. Circa.. Circa was gone, Darcia took him thanks to Puck who told him where. I glared outside of the cave and got up, winced, as I put a hand on my shot leg, I feel my waist and shoulder paining like hell, but I ignored the pain, we've got to find Circa.

I shook Luke's shoulder blinking, he was deep asleep, I huffed, ''Luke, get up. Come on, it's morning!" I crossed my eyes, he sat up and yawned, rubbing his sleepy face, ''Yeah.." "Let's move.." "But aren't we too 'injured' to keep on going?" Luke rose an eyebrow, ''I don't care, we've got to find Circa, get up!" I almost snarled, and limped out of the cave, ''Sana.." Called Luke, standing up barely from a wounded leg, ''If we're injured and we went to fight we will surely be doomed. I'm not saying this to get a rest, I'm saying this because I care. Let's go somewhere and get some treatment then-" "We're in the middle of a FOREST Luke! Does it look like there's a hospital near here?" I snarled, ''No but we can get to some villages and ask them for treatment." "You always see things as easy as tying your shoe, don't you? WHERE do you think we can find any-Mmph.." I winced, holding my waist and falling down against the wall, panting, ''Don't anger yourself." He snarled, face plain, ''Look, I know it sounds crazy and maybe impossible. There MUST be a village around here, and if we're fully recovered I promise, I'll be the first to go beat their asses up. But right now we need a rest, if they were cuts it'd be alright, but these are fucking bullets, Sana. They're no joke! I've taken a bullet before, and you took me in, now I'll do the same and even if takes me to DRAG you to the villages, we will find paradise, because we have a pure will. But before that let us regain some health." He said, I blinked at him with disbelief, the Luke I met days ago, wouldn't say the same. But I liked that passion to find paradise, I nodded and stood up again, bracing my back against the wall, he nodded at me and we walked out the cave.

It appears there is a strong snow buzzard, I was un-able to walk but Luke helped me out a bit, his wound bled even more as he steps forward. He growled, ''It's taking forever.. Oh.. Fuck me.." He snorted and picked me up, "OI! Bastard! Let me do-Hmph.." I winced, grabbing my shoulder, ''Seems like a 'I beg you just help me out here' to me." He snickered, and carried me on his back, .That. And he seems to be fine with it. His wound splattered more blood, and he was wincing with every step, I glanced down tiredly, ''Oi.." I said lowly, ''Luke-Sama. Let me down.." "Are you kidding me?" He snarled, ''Your condition will be even worse.." "It's over just.. Let me down-" "IIE!" Luke spat, twitching as he drags himself forward, ''You didn't give up when you saved me.. You didn't give up when Puck screwed everything, you're giving it all up NOW? Jerk?" He growled, "We'll beat up Darcia and get to paradise, just wait for it.." He crossed his eyes, I blinked, too tired to even speak. I never seen this passion of his, he seemed.. So willing. . I softly smirked, _'Never thought Luke would ever say that.. After all what we've been through.. _

_He's now dragging us, with a dangerous wound in his leg, he drags himself forward. Hoping he'd find someone to help. And in this snow buzzard it's very hard to see anything, this idiot is never giving up.. Isn't he? I.. Never thought anyone would be as willing as Kiba and I were, and now every time I hear his twitch or wince about the pain I get more thankful.'_

Luke twitched, panting quietly, trailing his path with his own blood, limping and carrying a girl who just doesn't have the strength to move on anymore. "Luke-Sama.." I called, ''Nani.." he answered. Crossing his eyes as he moves on, ''Just sit and accept it. We're lost in this snow buzzard, there's no way out. Not even to a village.. Do you think ANYONE would live in this forest? All covered by a blanket of white snow." "Bakahiro.. Shut up already!" "I won't!" I growled, he grabbed my wrists even tighter, ''Swallow it up, and accept it YOURSELF. But I won't give this up.. To a traitor like Puck, I will not die in this place! Get me?" He growled, I widened my eyes blinking. Luke looked back at my with the corner of his eyes, and lifted his head into a long howl. Sending this call of strength to every direction of the forest.

"Oi.. Puck-Sempai.." A young voice called, Puck was staring out of the window of his room in the keep. He blinked and looked down at a black-greyish boy with a red bandanna, he struggled to climb up to the window's shelf and sat on it, tilting his head, ''O genki desu ka? You've been spacing out again." He questioned, Puck blinked and smiled softly, putting his large hand on the child's head and ruffling his hair, ''Genki desu. Orewa.. Just.. Thinking.." He stared out again, the child turned his head to look out as well, he whistled, ''Must be a strong buzzard out there. Man! It's like we're in a huge fridge or something!" He grinned, Puck chuckled, ''You really have a wide imagination. Takon-Chan." He smiled, "But it's true! Um.. Puck-Sempai.. Why isn't everyone happy that you returned? Today in the lunch break, everyone was making fun of you.. Everyone was cursing at you.. And Sarge as well! Why didn't you defend yourself?" He asked, Puck smiled down at Takon, "Sometimes silence is gold.. " "But you were a great follower! Why did you give it all up and run away? Why did you make your friends lose their respect and love to you?" Takon snarled, shoving Puck's hand away, Puck's eyes twinkled as he spots a falling star, in this misty sky, ''.. You know Takon.. I was the very first follower.." "You were? Wow.. You must be very old!" "Hahah! Not really Chibi-Tan.. But..

When I was a pup, my home burnt up.. Nothing was left from it.. I believe I was the only survivor.. I was found by a couple of villagers, and they took me in. Hmph, they were very nice to me.. Treated the burns on my skin, and even gave me food and almost treated me like their children! Even though, I'm a wolf. Slowly, I began to grow in this village.." He laughed, "I remember when I was a bit younger than you I used to chase chickens all around!" Takon laughed, but Puck returned to his silence, ''And I even used to control sheep and cows for my fellow villagers.. I learned to love team work and organize every farm animal in the village.. Till.. One day.. Darcia arrived, and destroyed the village.. The villagers tried to keep him away but.. He took off the cover from his eye, and they all.. Just dropped.. Died simply.. I was scared, but he took me in for some reason, and said that.. There's a place where I'll be able to see all the ones dear to me.. Paradise. I agreed to help him find that place but, one day when I was 13 a new girl showed up.. Darcia said he admired her skills, and he wanted me to tell her why she's here, so.. She was known as Lilac." "That girl with a pony hair?" Takon blinked, ''Hai. Ever since we became more than just friends, we became like siblings. She'd take the attacking and planning and I'll take the organization. But when Sarge came.. Of course they couldn't get along but he proved himself to Darcia. And slowly took my place instead. In short, my pride.. And all what I worked for vanished for one reason.. I wasn't able to keep up. And.. I've heard Darcia's true wills.. He'll open paradise and let us all here to die with the world, he'll be letting our dreams to die as well. So I ran away.." "Nani? B-But why? Why didn't you warn the followers?" "would they believe me? Takon, you're in a keep full of followers that hang their dreams on Darcia's neck. They believe HE will get them to paradise, and you can't take that away. So.. I just ran, now that I came back everyone thinks I'm a traitor, truth is I'm the only one who realized the truth. Lilac.. Even Lilac wouldn't believe me.. She's so loyal to Darcia that he made her the second in command."

Takon sweatdropped, ''Then why did you come back if you know you'll die, baka?"

"Because I can't leave her to them.. Darcia.. Sarge.. All the others! I can't leave her alone, she was so kind to me, and I'm sure she's still there! Under this blanket of pride. And if we're dying then I'll gain her trust and love again! So that when we die, we die together." Puck smiled at the distance, resting his elbows on the shelf of the window, Takon widened his eyes and smacked Puck's shoulder, "Don't say such things!" He twitching, sniffing.. Tearing up from even the idea of all of this, ''If you died then where will I go? BAKAHIRO!" He yelled, sniffing, and rubbing his eyes with his wrist, "I lost everybody I cared for.. All because of violence and this whole.. Wolves against wolf hunters thing! I can't lose you! Why are you so pleased about dying? Is it a game to you?" He snarled, Puck blinked with questioning look at this kid, why's he so clingy to him?

"Eh.." He smiled shrugged, and turned his gaze to the misty view, ''Death.. We will all die one day. And.. Plus." He grinned, slamming his hand on Takon's head and ruffling his hair, ''We don't have to worry about that! We have so much to go through, didn't you want to join me to have an adventure?" He grinned, Takon blinked and boasted, ''HAI!" "Then? Why should we worry! " Puck said, patting Takon's shoulder. He looked down blinking, ''A-Ano.. What about your pack?" Takon lifted his head, Puck widened his eyes, ''My.."

"What would they say if they find out that you left them! I mean I… Bet they already found out. You'll be called a traitor by both sides." He said, he was right. Puck made a big miscalculation, he sighed, "I'm sure they're very mad but…" "If I was you I'd go apologize.." Takon closed his eyes, Puck ducked his head, ''I'm not sure if they really want to hear 'me' apologize to them." He said, and sighed, "But.. They're your pack.. Why wouldn't you go back to them?" Takon tilted his head "…I.." He paused, lowering his head, " .. Don't have to answer that."

The fire flames were twitching, dancing as they give light to the cave Luke and I walked in as a shelter. I sat bracing my back against a rock, and he laid a hand on his leg, squeezing it as he felt pain. But yet, his face was plain, emotionless. Though, I can still see this spark of will in his eyes. What is he thinking about?

He sighed, gazing at the fire.. He almost looked as if he's going to burn himself there to be honest. "What's the matter?" I spoke. He shook his head, ''Nothing really.."

"I.. Made a promise to this person.." He spoke, after five-six minutes of deadly silence, "I made a promise to him.. I would live till I become a great man like him." He said, tucking his hand in his pocket and taking out something, I couldn't see it, he was grabbing it so tight. Obviously it looked like a picture or something.. "Looks like I'll never be the man he wanted me to be." He crossed his eyes, I just blinked, ''Your father?" "Yeah but.." he paused, bracing his back against the wall, "It was a long time ago.. My father is a wood cutter; it was just me, him, and my little sister. We lived in a village far from the city lifestyle and well.. He was a humble man to be brief. We would go out to hunt holding our spears, ready to bring in the meal of the day. And even though we had few coins we lived a joyful life. But.." He shrugged, sighing, "My dad was so.. So hate-full towards wolves.. Even though he was a wolf himself.. They killed my mother after I was born in two years or three. So.. He tells us that we're humans even if we have a wolf in us. However, I didn't like this part of him.. I was like, 'He's a wolf too damnit.. Why couldn't he accept this fact?' But.. The was obviously clear. One day Jagura's troops invaded the village, and flipped it upside down looking for 'wolves' in this town.. My father did his best to protect us and in the end he made me promise him.. One day.. I'd be a great man and care for my sister, and he gave me the totem he made himself.. The symbol of courage.. He snickered, "Ever since.. My sister and I travelled around to settle in one place.. I trained to become as strong as he is.. As wise as he is, and as great as he is.. I used the rocks and trees around me as training tools.. But one day a wolf hunter saw us both.. And somehow we got separated, I made a promise to myself, I'd find my sister.. But.. Cheh..Now look at me, raised by gangs in the city, skilled to take one's heart out of his chest in a second, lost my sister a long time ago and till now.. I couldn't do a thing about it.."

I stared at how emotionless his face was but, his eyes were talking for themselves, he was so regretful and pitiful towards himself, "I tried.. So hard.." He sighed, and held his head by his hand, "But.. Now that I have a goal in my life I must achieve it! For my father to be proud!" He crossed his eyes, I just stared at him plainlessly, "O-Oi! Don't mock me!" He snarled, "I'm not mocking you.." I shook my head, "I understand you want your father to be proud but.. You don't look like you're that kind of a guy.'' I snickered, "Life in the streets made me look like a killer." He rolled his eyes smirking. "Luke-Sempai.." I called, crossing my eyes with a smile, "mm?" He asked, "Your father WILL be proud. We will find paradise, remember? So don't lose faith." I smiled calmly. He just smirked, and braced his head against the wall looking up.


	9. Chapter 9

The snow buzzard calmed down, it was all clear the next morning.. And I already woke up.. A little bit better than yesterday. Luke was still asleep, I knelt down and shook his shoulder. _'He has to stop this sleeping habit of his..' _ I crossed my eyes, ''Hai, hai, hai.." Luke grumbled and curled to the other side, I jerked my head upwards and growled, "Wake up already!" I snorted. Luke sat up rubbing his head, I ducked my head away, he sure looks creepy when he's just awake.

He snarled and stood up, swaying left and right for a moment but balanced himself, I stood up and walked out of the cave, he widened his eyes, "Sana! Where are you going? These wounds aren't healed y-" "They'll take FOREVER to heal! God damnit.." I snarled looking back, interrupting him. And kept walking ahead, I could hear his frown and snort, but he walked after me.

"Where to? We don't have Circa now.." Luke blinked, "We need to find _Circa _first. Then we can head to paradise." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets. Luke nodded, the snow still covered the surroundings, and some fell off the high trees. We kept walking forwards, and I.. To be honest.. Wasn't sure we could make it without Circa, I'm not even sure we can defeat the guards of the keep to get Circa! We're only two!

We kept heading forwards till dusk, we were so hungry and thirsty.. The forest sure had a lake or a river, looks that we're not able to find it. "Oi. We have to split up." I stopped looking up at the sky, "You go try to find food, I'll find lake or river. Alright?" Luke nodded, and ran off, I ran as well, searching for a source of water. It was a little bit misty from last night's buzzard, I saw something.. I heard water stream sound, is it a river? Could be, I speeded up towards the sight in front of me, and I ended up hitting my leg in something, trembled and fell down groaning, I could hear the 'thing' wince. I sat up quickly, looked back, it's a river already! But what's that thing that winced when I accidently trembled with? I grabbed its shoulder and rolled it on its back, widened my eyes, ''Puck!" I gasped.. He was beaten up! Bruises and scratches here and there, his clothes were half ripped and his injured knee seemed to be even worse than it was before. He fluttered his eyes open wincing, panting slightly, he narrowed his eyes and groaned holding his waist, ''What on earth happened to you?" I gritted my teeth, checking if there were any serious wounds. He coughed blood and sat up, "D-Darcia.." He spoke, squeezing his own waist, I turned my head blinking, ''I refused to tell them but.." He twitching, and dropped on the floor panting, "They.. Dark room.. Mph.. Lilac was.." He groaned. I shook my head and sighed, looking around, I grabbed a big leaf and folded it into a cylinder-like shape, dipping it in water, I squeezes the end of the folded leaf to prevent water from pouring out of it, held Puck's head up and made him drink some water. I put the leaf aside and just stared plainly at how injured and tired he was. He opened his eyes again and looked up at me, "I'm so sorry but.. I tried my best.." He softened his eyes, I tilted my head, ''Don't worry Puck.. Luke's coming up with some food, you'll eat up and tell us everything calmly." I said, patting on his shoulder, he took in deep breath, I braced him against a tree and collected some sticks _'Here we go again.. Damnit.. Can't we move ahead for a long time without any trouble?' _I snarled, but we're still a pack. Looking at Puck, told me he did something for _us. _

Luke came back dragging a gazelle with him, he looked back and widened his eyes snarling, ''Puck?" He growled, "What is he doing here?" He yelled angrily, "Clam down, he's injured. We're going to take care of him till he heals. After all, I feel there's something he wants to tell us." I said, glaring at Luke to prevent him from doing anything stupid. "Sana, . ! He ditched us back there and took away our key to paradise!" He snarled but looked at Puck again and snickered, ''Looks like Darcia taught you a lesson eh, punk?" "Luke please." I closed my crossed eyes, fists clenching, "Now you know that he's not trust worthy! How does it feel to be beaten up by a person you trusted?'' He smirked, "Luke, stop it, this instant." I glared up at him, "You deserve what happened to you." He growled, I stood up and grabbed his shirt growling, ''I said it's fucking enough! Can't you see he's wounded and too injured to reply to your insults? He might have betrayed us but everything happens for a reason!" I yelled angrily, Luke widened his eyes blinking. Puck was breathing slowly, he had his eyes open, but didn't reply. Luke turned his head away as I let go, "Drag the meal closer. Puck's hungry as well." I said plainly, and walked back to Puck. I was cleaning his wounds with a piece of cloth I keep with me sometimes, I wet it and clean the blood off. Luke was eating, glaring as he chews. He was unsatisfied with Puck's return. Puck was silent, and every time I ask him if he's alright he'd just smile and nod. After I finished with cleaning his wounds, he slowly sits up, and stretches his hand towards the meal, he glanced at both of us making sure it's okay to join eating. Luke gave him a death glare and I mentally facepalmed. He wouldn't stop glaring at Puck all the time.

".. Arigato..'' Puck spoke, his voice broken. I swallowed and smiled at him. Luke snarled and crossed his arms. Puck glanced at us again and rubbed his hands, "A-Ano.. I know you're very angry at me for joining Darcia.. It was a huge mistake, I admit." He looked down, "But there must be a reason you did so." I said calmly, Puck shook his head, "Well.. I swear! I didn't tell him where's Circa! I didn't give him a clue! It happened that some guards spotted Circa at a store along, and saw you guys running with him.." He said. I widened my eyes and turned to Luke with a dead glare, Luke narrowed his eyes and pretended to look up at the sky.

Puck blinked and sighed, ''A-Anyway.. What happened honestly was.. Darcia wanted to know where you guys were, apparently he thinks you're a threat to him. He wants you out of his way so.. He wanted to kill you, and knowing that I was with you guys he asked me where were you heading next. And.. I refused to tell him, obviously he didn't like that so.. He told the guards to force me to speak. . And I didn't. So they began attacking me to make me tell them, but I still refused. But my strength wasn't strong, compared to theirs so.. I blacked out from blood loss, and I bet they threw me here.." He said. Eyes staring on the grass.

"Pfft.. Why did you even join them from the beginning?" Luke snorted, Puck glanced up at him then turned his gaze to the ground, "Well.. There's a girl I love.. And I need to be with her, and make her feel I'm always there for her.. At first it worked! It really did, but.. When We had Circa she dumped me to focus on her job.. I realized I was being used to get Circa, but since they got him already, now they can dump me." He says, Luke blinked and snorted, ''Love and the stupid things it does to the one.'' He puts his hands behind his head, ''Don't say that! Love is what _they _lack! But no time to say all this." Puck sighed.

I blinked, Puck kind of.. Had the right to do all of this.. All what he wanted is to be with the one he loves.. But turns out they don't need him anymore. I put my hand on the back of my neck, ''Well.. What should we do now?" I asked, looking at Puck.. "I want to join you guys back, and get Circa back to us!" He said, looking at me. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Luke sat up snarling, ''You think after all what you did to us you can easily join again?" He snarled, Puck widened his eyes, ''Luke. Calm down! Puck knows where's the keep and with him we can get Circa back! After all, we're still a team." I smiled, Luke snarled, staring at Puck who grinned weakly, ''I really appreciate this.. I'll never let you guys down! I promise." He says, ''Alright. We can rest for the night so that Puck will get some rest, and the next day we'll move out." I determined, swallowing the last piece of meat to me, I'm stuffed. I leaned against a rock, hands behind my head, and closed my eyes. I thought..Finally.. It's all gonna be fixed! Puck's back. And soon enough, I'm sure Circa will be back. And we'll continue our journey to paradise..

Little did I know. Things can change with a blink of an eye..


	10. Chapter 10

I was the first one who woke up the next day, Puck and Luke still sleeping, I sighed and stretched. Drank some water and washed my face, the water was cold from the winter season but it was good enough to made me wide awake. I woke up the others, Luke had to carry Puck on his back, since his knee is damaged and he can't walk. "Alright. Where's the keep?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, looking back at Puck, "A little bit far, but we'll make it by the next day, I'm sure." He smiled weakly, Luke rolled his eyes and followed me as I walk ahead. ''But where exactly." I asked, "I'll tell you. Just keep moving forward, After that pile of rocks there.." He pointed, "Damn that's far! We won't be able to make it until the next day!" Luke crossed his eyes, "That's why I told you. But it's not far if we sped up." Puck says, Luke began to run, "Then let's get there, damnit!" He snarled, I ran after them as fast as I can. "Are you sure? It seems like.. There are no trees around.. That place is kinda creepy." I blinked, running next to Luke, Puck nodded, ''I completely remember. It is true. That area is large, without any trees or rocks. Just snow and mist." He says. Luke sped up, and avoided the trees in front of us. This time, I felt Puck telling the truth. He seemed willing anyway.

After two hours from our trip we were still walking ahead, we hear a rustle in the bushes. We stopped and looked around, Luke sniffed the air, "Do you smell that?" He looked around, I widened my eyes, ''I do.. It's very close." "We better move!" Puck says, crossing his eyes. We heard a loud roar, a large, brown grizzly bear pushed through the bushes and ran towards Luke, I widened my eyes, ''Luke! Watch out!" I called, and ran towards the bear to stop him from injuring an already injured Puck. But he slammed the two away with one large paw, and stepped towards them snarling, Luke groaned and sat up rubbing his head, ''Gosh that hurts! Bakahiro!" He snarled, the bear roared and lifted a large paw to hit Luke again, Luke kicked its jaw, and then kicked the face aside, the bear backed away growled, shaking its head. Luke headed to Puck who winced as he holds his waist, his knee began bleeding again. Luke picked him up and ran off, I growled, and jumped onto the bear's neck, shifting into my wolf form, and biting its neck as hard as I can, the bear stood up on its back legs and growled, grabbing me with a large paw and trying to take me off, I widened my eyes, _'So.. Large.. Tall.._' I thought, you may not know, but I'm afraid of heights, something normal.. I got distracted, foolishly. I allowed the bear to take me off his neck and slam me against a tree. I groaned, rubbing my head, it ran towards Luke and Puck. I narrowed my eyes and stood up, running after it, I can't let it catch the two of them! Not with Puck wounded.

I locked my jaw on its leg and kept _trying _to pull it backwards, it kicked me aside and headed toward me growling, I snarled and attacked its face, scratching anywhere I could, before it reached to me and pins me against a tree. The pressure on my chest and neck was huge! It almost strangled me! I wriggled panting for air, it growled with wide, yellow eyes. I tried to scratch its paw but it wouldn't work. Luckily, Puck pushed it away with a powerful shoulder, I never saw two 'giants' fight before!

"Hashiro!" Luke called angrily, as he joins Puck ''Get away! This is too dangerous!" Puck snarled, biting the bear's neck. I backed away and growled, ''I'm not too weak you know!" I snarled, the bear threw them both aside and stood up, about to step and crush Puck, but Luke switched into his human form and grabbed its waist, dragging it back, he did! He was strong enough to drag a bear backwards, the bear lost balance and was about to fall backwards, Luke jumped aside before the bear hits a tree with his back, I just realized, it was going to fall on me, I backed away and I didn't know why, but I almost froze, I closed my eyes ready for the impact, but.. I was pushed aside, I heard a crash but.. I didn't feel anything.. I opened my eyes and looked to my side, Puck was stuck there!

I widened my eyes and ran straight towards him, ''Puck!" I yelled, and shook his shoulder quickly. He winced, ''I-I'm fine, trust me.." He snarled, ''Guess my leg couldn't make it though.. Mmph.." He groaned, luckily the wounded leg was free, but the other healthy leg was crushed. "That's just great.." Luke snarled, ''Now you have a broken leg." He sighed. "Why did you save me back there. I mean you could simply push me aside and run off.." I blinked, ''Well I couldn't simply do that an run.. I guess I was too slow." Puck chuckled, shaking his head, ''Can you move the tree off, Luke?" I asked looking up at him, he was the muscles after all. He blinked, ''I..I'll try.." He said, and sighed, grabbing the tree, and tried to carry it off, rolling it aside will pain Puck even more. I could see Luke's nerves appearing from his hands, and his legs sink deep into the snow, he growled as he tried his best to pick up the tree at least 3-4 seconds! I was ready to drag Puck away anyway.

I could hear Luke twitching and pant as he does so.. He took a rest panting, but growled, ''Move you.. Bakahiroo!" He growled angrily, I widened my eyes as he lifts the tree slowly, then bent to carry it on his back, stood up completely with great effort, he snarled loudly, twitching at the weight, I quickly dragged Puck out. And Luke dropped the tree panting, it threw snow on all of us. I shook the snow off me and looked up at Luke. He sighed, and rubbed his head, ''That was such a load.." He huffed. I smiled down at Puck, I knew he was trust worthy, I've always knew.

I helped him up grinning, ''Let's move quickly, seems that the impact wounded the bear badly." I said, and turned to Luke as he picks up Puck and onto his back, snickering, ''You thin stick can't carry sheep. Let me do this." He smirked, I crossed my arms and gave him a death glare, '' Do I comment on your strength whether weak or strong?" I snarled, and began to walk ahead, ''Plus, muscles aren't the weapon, aho. It-" "Oi oi! I get it! What a way to say Arigato, Luke-Sensei." Luke snickered and walked off as well. I stopped and turned to him snarling, ''Sensei? The hell are you babbling about? On my dead body, I won't ever say that to a jackass like you." I growled. Puck laughed loudly and sighed, ''You guys.. I've surely missed you!"


	11. Chapter 11

It was very empty.. We walked out of the forest and into an abandoned area, as Puck said. Nothing was there! Just the snow and the mist around you. This is bad.. Really bad.

Luke stopped and looked to his left, I passed by him, hands in my pockets. I stopped and looked back, ''What's wrong?" I asked. Luke widened his eyes, Puck turned his head too, and narrowed his eyes, he crossed them and snarled, ''Move! Come on!" He growled, Luke stepped back, getting ready to fight, ''I don't think so. They've already saw us." "Who?" I jerked my head upwards, ''Darcia's keep.. It's here!" Puck said nervously, ''B-But I thought.. Damn.. They _knew _where we're heading.." I mumbled, ''Let's get out of here.." Puck suggested, looking around for a place to hide, ''If we hide, we won't get Circa back." Luke snarled, "Sana, take Puck to somewhere else." He ordered, ''But I'm fighting with you." I crossed my eyes, ''Just do it already! I'll try to break into the keep and kill as many as I can, we can get Circa back." He snickered, I braced Puck to walk when Luke settles him down, ''Oi, Luke." I called, "Nanisore?" Luke looked back, "Good luck." I smiled nodding, "Keh.." Luke snickered and ran off.

"Puck. You'll stay here, I've gotta help Luke." I looked back at him, ''What about me? I can fight you know!" Puck snarled, ''Not with the injury! Now stay here." I crossed my eyes, and ran off behind Luke, who obviously couldn't enter the keep. There were followers everywhere!

I growled and pounced at a follower, grabbing his neck in my jaws and biting him, knocking him down. Lifting my head up I called, ''Don't fight in your human form, baka!" I snarled, he grabbed a wolf by the neck and lifted him up, even though the wolf sunk his fangs into Luke's wrist he punched him powerfully, throwing him away, he looked back at me glaring, ''Well sorry for having this slipped out of my mind, I'm in the middle of a fight here!" He growled, shifting into the large grey wolf he is, pouncing at a wolf and killing him instantly.. To add onto our trouble some followers are humans, holding their guns and aiming them at the both of us, ''Cheh, how can you two little brats decide to invade the keep? Look at yourselves struggling to stay alive." A man snickered, ''Step aside! Let us handle this." Another one called, the wolves backed away glaring with their red eyes, Luke stood straight in front of a man with his gun aimed at his chest, he looked at the laser pointer at his chest and snickered, ''You think, _that _would kill me?" Luke grinned, looking at that man, he blinked, ''Why it killed many before you.'' "Well those were little weaklings." Luke crossed his eyes.

The man shot, Luke ducked away and jumped towards the man, before he could aim Luke turned in the air, with a strong kick throwing the man and his gun away. Luke landed on his two feet as a human, a man ran towards him lifting up his gun to hit him with, Luke grabs the gun and forced it down, punching the man and taking the gun from him, hitting him over and kicking him aside. Throwing the gun away and growling, ''You're wasting my time." He snarled.

I rolled my eyes and jumped at a man, he aimed at me but I switched to my human form and bit his neck, I could hear him twitch and drop his gun, kicking him away I turned to the other wolf followers, I snarled, _'Where's that Lilac and Sarge?'_ I thought, the wolves circled us growling, each one was larger than the other.

**Nanisore: What is it? **

A wolf shifts into his human form and swung his fist in the air, I ducked away and grabbed his hand, turning, hitting his face with my elbow and shifted my leg, trembling him down, he fell on his back and widened his eyes. I snickered and kicked his head. Knocking him out. Another man flung his leg in the air, aiming to kick me, Luke dodged it with his arm and grabbed his leg, the man narrowed his eyes with worry, Luke snickered deviously, and shifts a leg to tremble the man, he seemed to regain his balance but barely, Luke grabbed him and carried him on his shoulder, then hits him against the ground and lifts his leg, hitting his stomach strongly. The man coughed blood groaning. He had it already!

"How dare you do that to one of our team?" A wolf snarled, ''Just like how you dared to kidnap our key to paradise." Luke growled furiously, the wolf jerked his head up and growled, pouncing at Luke with open jaw of sharp fangs, Luke dodges it with his arm, the wolf bit down hardly,Luke twitched and punched the wolf's stomach, the wolf widened his eyes, Luke threw him aside. The wolf groaned and stood up twitching, he snarled and jumped up again, Luke clenched his fist and punched him aside, the wolf rolled on the floor from the strength of the hit he got, trailing the snow with his blood.

The wolves raged, and all attacked at once, half shifted into their human forms and half stayed as they are. A wolf bit my waist, piercing his fangs deep inside, I shrieked and backed away, barely opening my eyes to see another black wolf jumping at me, I moved to the right and jumped as high as he was, the wolf clinging onto me and biting me in his aim now, they both widened their eyes and the black wolf hits his companion away. I held my waist growling at both of them, the black wolf stood up and jumped again, I shifted into my wolf form and jumped as well. He pinned me down and wanted to bite my jaw, I dodged him with my paw, barely pushing his snarling, ugly face away. I widened my eyes, my left back paw stung like hell! The other wolf was biting down snickering, ''Mind if I quicken your death?" He snickered.

I growled, ''Mind if I show you hell?" filled with anger, I hit my forehead against the black wolf, he yelped and stepped off a little, shaking his head, I kicked the other wolf's head with my other back leg and pounced at him. Luke was in a trouble as well, a wolf clung onto his leg and bit his knee, he yelled with anger and using his knee, he hits the Wolf's head against the ground again and again till the wolf's face was spoiled by blood. Another wolf jumped at him from behind and bit his neck, Luke's hands were busy punching the human followers away, he growled and backed away towards the keep, since the wolf was on his back, he was hit against the keep's wall strongly, a wolf stood on the roof of the keep snickered, planning to take Luke down. He was preparing to jump, pouncing off he opened his jaw to lock it around Luke's throat, but a white wolf dodged him, they both landed panting. "Puck?" The wolf widened his eyes. Luke and I turned to where the name was mentioned, and widened our eyes, ''What are you doing here?"

Puck lifts his head up crossing his eyes, ''Backing up my friends." He growled. ''Traitor! I've always knew." "As if you gave me a chance to prove myself. You only used me up to your filthy leader! Took away Circa, and we want him back now!" Puck growled, ''P-heh, you were the one who didn't know where you belong! You only wanted Lilac's happiness eh?" The wolf snickered, ''Don't mention her name! With that filthy mouth of yours.." "Your little princess said it herself. You're no longer needed." The wolf snickered, ''SHUT UP!" A voice yelled angrily, pinning the wolf down angrily, Luke panted snarling against the wolf, ''Well you're his friend? What a sight!" He snickered, he snickered, before shooting up and biting Luke's throught, Luke yelped and claws at the wolf's neck, he twitched and opened his jaw managing to bit the wolf across the face and injuring his eye. The wolf shrieked with pain. Luke backed off and stood in front of Puck, dripping blood from his neck, ''He may be confused about his position, but never mock his position in the keep itself. He may look like an innocent pup but what you don't know is that your _spit _ is not worth his look." He growled.

"Oi, oi.. What's with the noises all day." A woman stepped down, raising an eyebrow, Puck lifts his head up, ''Lilac!" He smiled softly, ''You!" Luke growled.

**_To be continued. _**


	12. Chapter 12

The girl blinked at Puck and puts a hand on her hip, ''What brings you here? I thought we taught you a lesson." She crossed her eyes, "To take Circa back." Puck says, plainly, or barely emotionlessly, "Oh? So you decided to side with those flee bags to get Circa back? I don't think that's a wise choice, you should've stayed dumped away and _out_ from our business." "Your business crosses against my dream." "So you have a dream now? " "I've always had a dream." Puck crossed his eyes, lowering his head. "Lilac." A strict voice called, I widened my eyes, Darcia stepped off the keep crossing his eyes, "Why aren't you fighting? Eliminate them! They caused enough troubles." He growled. "Hai, sama." Lilac said plainly, shifting into her wolf form, and pounced at me, I gritted my teeth and ducked away, She landed agilely on the floor and lifts her head up turning to me, ''You were there before." She snickered, I gasped lightly, _'So she knew I was there all along?' _

"You were spying, I guess? Well then less talk more concentration." She snickered, she shifts into her human form as I watch, and flung her leg, I widened my eyes and dodged it with my arm, she snarled and kicked again, I grabbed her leg and noticed the smile on her face, all of a sudden, she jumped and turned around, kicking me with her other leg, I backed off holding my mouth, She landed on her legs bracing herself by her hand, stood up and turned to look at me with a snicker. ''Come on, I'm trained to kill, you're trained to fool around." She growled, I was bleeding from my mouth, but still locked my eyes on how she moves. She jumped to do a flying kick, but, Puck jumped in and dodged it with his arm, she landed again and snarled, ''Puck! Outta my way!" She growled, ''I can't let you fight them! I'm your opponent. You have to fight _me._'' He crossed his eyes, ''Whatever. Seems you have a strong death wish. Well." She stood up closing her eyes. For a moment I thought she's just gonna stand there but..

"Wish_ granted._" She snickered opening her eyes, she spun around and kicked Puck to the side, he groaned, another kick to the other side. And another in the stomach. "WHY aren't you dodging it!" I yelled angrily, "I.." Puck twitched, panting, "I can't.. Simply do that.. I can't hurt Lilac.." He gritted his teeth, ''Coward!" Luke snarled standing up.

Next to Darcia, a man stood, hand on his sword, glaring at Puck. "Darcia-Sama. Can I go now?" He asked, ''Do your best, Sarge." Darcia said plainly. Sarge snickered and jumped off the keep, he drew his sword and grabbed Lilac's arm, ''Leave this punk to me." He growled. Lilac looked at Puck for a while, and looked down, stepping back. Puck snarled standing up, holding his stomach, twitching. Lilac walked pass me, I snarled and grabbed her shoulder, "You didn't finish your fight against me." I snarled, I could hear her snicker, she turned around, leg lifted, I widened my eyes and quickly jumped back, "Trying to tremble me isn't gonna end it!" I snarled. "Oops." She smirked, "My bad." She growled running towards me, she jumped and spun in the air, kicking me down, I was knocked onto the floor. And quickly sat up coughing blood. She snickered and quickly turned around to slap Luke's fist away, Luke widened his eyes, and growled, aiming at her stomach, he punched her strongly, throwing her away. She growled and sat up, "Luke!" Puck snarled, "Don't touch her!" He growled furiously, "I'm afraid I can't keep my promise, this bitch is paying the price." Luke snarled, Puck widened his eyes and yelped, avoiding a slash from a sword, Sarge growled, "Stand still!" "Can't do that!" Puck snarled, and spun shifting his leg, trembling Sarge backwards, as he tries to regain his balance Puck punches him down and hits his leg against his chest growling. "Bakahiro." Sarge snickered, he grabbed his sword and flung it against Puck, hitting his cheek, Puck yelped backing away, a large cut on his cheek. He crossed his eyes.

Sarge stood up and swung his sword, "Bare arms against a sword. I could clearly see the results." He smirked, and slashed his sword at Puck, who quickly ducked, the sword only cut the shirt. Puck widened his eyes and flipped backwards at another sword attack, but was slow and got stabbed in the waist, Puck widened his eyes, and twitching grabbing the sword, Sarge snickered pulling it back, Puck winced at his hand get cut too. Sarge punched him across the face and kicked him in the chest sending him back, swung his sword but Puck grabbed it with his hands growling, Sarge blinked and huffed, spun and kicked Puck to let go of the sword, but Puck rather held the sword's end tightly that his hands began to bleed, "Give us Circa back." Puck snarled, "Never." Sarge crossed his eyes and pushed the sword into Puck's shoulder, Puck shrieked and snarled, instead of pulling back he pushed against the sword, resulting in Sarge pushed back slightly and taking the sword out of him. Sarge widened his eyes, _'He's still standing? What is he?'_ He growled and yelled with anger, slashing his sword again and again, Puck avoiding and ducking, in the end kicking the sword aside, panting and holding his waist.

Sarge growled and flung his arm, Puck bent down and grabbed Sarge's waist, and picked him up, I widened my eyes, his injured knee bled even more! Puck slammed Sarge against the floor. Sarge sat up and shifted backwards, noticing that Puck's only putting his body weight on one leg, his knee bleeding, the other leg looks broken. He snickered and kicked Puck's knee, Puck widened his eyes and fell back yelling with pain, holding his bleeding leg. Sarge grabbed his sword and lifts it up against Puck's chest, "_This_ is the result." He smirked, before he stabs Puck's chest and egg was thrown at him, he ducked his head and looked back with a deadly glare, widening his eyes and yelling angrily, "TAKOOOON!"

**_To be continued. _**


	13. Chapter 13

I looked at the kid who threw that egg, he stood in front of the two, three eggs in a hand and two in the other hand, he had this.. Somehow.. Adorable pout, his red bandana softly blew with the breeze. He growled, "Hands of Puck-Sempai, aho!" He snarled, "Why would I listen to a potty mouthed kid? Get out of here before I chop you to pieces!" Sarge growled. The kid called Takon stuck his tongue out, and turned around shaking his butt, "Can't even lay a hand on me! Baka, baka!" He laughed. I somewhat chuckled.

Sarge widened his eyes and growled, "I have no time for you. I have to finish this punk." He growled, brushing the egg off the back of his head. And turned to Puck who still panted and twitched from the pain, before stabs him, Puck shifted backwards and stood up, panting as he glares at Sarge who snickered. And he slashed his sword, this time hitting the handle against Puck's stabbed shoulder, Puck yelped and trembled falling down, Luke was busy dodging and attacking against Lilac. And I found it a chance to fight Sarge off. A man grabbed my neck from behind and strangled me with his large hand, I widened my eyes and tried to breathe, I kicked the man's stomach, he backed away snarling, taking out a knife and slashing it against my shoulder, I got a cut, I admit, But I grabbed his arm and hit his shoulder with my elbow, the impact forced him to let go of the knife, I kicked him in the stomach twice and jumped, preforming a flying kick sending him away. Other followers stepped up to fight.

Puck was knocked down, his strength getting weaker and weaker, Sarge kept hitting his injured knee with his feet, over and over till it became purple. Takon snarled and dropped the eggs, shifting to his wolf form and running towards Sarge yelling angrily, I widened my eyes at this anger! He pounced up and clung onto Sarge's head, Sarge yelped and backed away, Takon growled and clawed Sarge eye, then jumping off and biting his wrist with all what he has got, Sarge snarled, ''That's it, kid." He growled and threw Takon away, slashing his stomach with his sword. The pup shrieked and fell down, shivering, I widened my eyes from between the crowd of followers, Sarge was going to end the pup once and for all, as he lifts the sword, I jumped onto a followers shoulder and jumped above the followers surrounding me, as he prepares to hit the pup, I kicked his face in the air and landed down. His sword flung away. The pup widened his tear-ful eyes and sniffed at me, I looked back at him and smiled warmly.

"You idiot." Sarge growled, slashing a knife against my neck, I gasped, wincing. Fortunatly, I ducked before he really _digs_ it in. He was suddenly hit by a book, ''Oi! Picking on a lady and a kid? How hopeless." A boy snarled, I blinked. "Xnite! You idiot!" Lilac growled, she had bruises and cuts everywhere, as well as Luke. Those two fought furiously. "Get away from these two!" Xnite snarled, that boy had goggles on his eyes, he jumped out of the keep shifting into his wolf form, his goggles still there, he growled, ears pinned down. He rushed towards Takon and licked the blood off the white fur, "T-K, hang on there buddy.." Xnite softened his eyes, "I'm alright, it's only a cut.." Takon blinked, he suddenly bursted out loud, ''BUT IT HURTS DAMN IIIIT!" He cried. I softened my eyes at this cry, sniff and whining that kid made. What's his fault? He was only protecting Puck, even though I don't know what is he to Puck. But he's only a child, I growled "Oi.. Your name's Xnite, right?" I said, standing up. Xnite blinked and nodded, ''Take Takon somewhere else, I'll deal with him." I growled. And ran towards Sarge, Luke finally knocked Lilac aside, and snarled at the followers, seeing his creepy angry face scared some of them. But they ran towards him.. Or their death. They were only 10 left, Luke could handle that. I've got a man to end.

Puck stood up panting, and widened his eyes as he sees Darcia, dragging Circa who's struggling out of the keep, _'That cower's running away!' _ He growled and limped after him. A hand pushed him away, Lilac panted, keeping him away from Darcia, she snarled "Don't.. Follow him.." She panted, ''Lilac, please. Let me pass through.. I-I've gotta! Circa's with him!" Puck gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile, Sarge flung his sword at me, I avoided it and grabbed his arm, twisting it,he screamed with pain. I kicked him down and took his sword, throwing it away. ''Stay like that punk." I snarled, and spun around, hitting his head with my feet as hard as I can. This'll knock him out cold for a while.

"Please, Lilac.. You don't know what's Darcia up to!" Puck pleaded, "Shut it!" Lilac growled, and kicked him aside, ''Step away." She growled, Puck held his stomach twitching, he silently stepped towards Lilac, he grabbed her shoulder, and switching positions silently, she widened her eyes, panting between his arms, ''Lilac.. Please.." He whispered, I turned around, Luke turned to the two, injured as he finished all the ten followers. Sitting down and grabbing his bleeding shoulder.

"Just listen to me, all I want is Circa to get.. Back.." Puck panted, Lilac was frozen. I felt her looks were changing, was that lust? Is she really in love with Puck too? I suddenly widened my eyes, ''PUCK! Behind you!" I called, Puck hmmed widening his eyes, and shrieked with pain, screaming as the sword pierce through his back, _'Darcia!' _ I growled, Darcia snickered, Puck's blood dripping down, spoiling Lilac's clothes and Darcia's arm, ''Stop fooling around Puck. This isn't a game.." Darcia growled, Puck twitched, whimpering, he hugged Lilac and sniffed, gritting his teeth, Lilac narrowed her eyes shivering, "P.." She spoke, "PUCK!" I yelled, falling on my knees.

A pup raced next to me, I widened my eyes and grabbed him, Takon cried awfully, "Let me go! He killed him! Puck!" He shivered, "Please don't die.." He gasped, sniffing and crying loudly. Darcia lifts Puck as the sword's still in his back, and threw him away. Puck hits the ground, blood poured off on the ground under him. "Finish him quickly!" Darcia snarled at Lilac.

I held Takon from racing towards his death as well, and held tears inside. Takon was crying and sobbing, begging Puck to not leave.

Luke held his shoulder growling at Lilac.

Xnite was frozen up, arm twitching.

And Lilac was eyes narrowed, her fingers twitched before she clenched her fist. "Lilac?" Darcia rose an eyebrow, "Killed.." Lilac muttered, "You… Killed him.. You didn't say that you'll kill him.." She twitching, I saw a tear dropping from her eye, Darcia snickered, "Guess I couldn't tolerate him." He widened his eyes as she cuts him off by, "I'll _destroy _you…"

Well guys, I'm really sorry I suck at dramatic-sad times X'D Please excuse me, I'm still practicing on that ^3^ Keep on reading 3 Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Lilac growled, and jumped at Darcia, ready to kick him, but with one slash, he throws her aside with a large cut across her stomach. She twitched, she was wounded from the inside I could see.. Luke was a beast!

She looked up panting, her vesion blurred but, she shook her head. And crawled up to Puck, surprisingly struggling to stay alive, "Lilac.. Why did you-" "Puck." She said, voice broken, she dropped next to puck and snuggled up to him, he softened his eyes. In her wolf form she licked Puck's muzzle and settled her head down, ''I'm so sorry, for everything.." She whispered. Puck smiled weakly, chuckled somehow, leaning his head against her, ''It's alright. You know I'll always love you." His voice went lower, and lower at the end of the sentence. And these two lay lifeless on the ground.

Luke shot upwards growling, bloody fists clenched. Darcia threw the sword aside, fixing his hair backwards, ''Wasting my precious time. I knew she's going to betray me one day." He sighed, Circa was shocked awfully, all this wolf blood spoiled here and there, he himself was in a bad situation. He gasped as he gets dragged away, ''Let me go! Heartless monster!" He crossed his eyes angrily, ''I can't do that. I'll simply let you go when you open the path of paradise to me." Darcia said plain-less-ly. He was suddenly kicked aside, Luke swung his leg, hair covering his eyes. He stood up again and grabbed Circa's arm, pulling him over, and standing in front of him, ''Go! Sana will figure out a place to hide." He mumbled to him, Circa blinked and nodded. The pup was still crying, my arms got soaked!

I got up lifting the kid as well, ''Oi.. W-Where are we going?" He sniffed, ''I can't let you here. Not with that killer. You'll have to come with us." I said, ''Iie! No! Puck's still there.. M-Maybe he's still-" "He's dead! Damnit! There's no time to babble about him!" I snarled, only making the kid sob and cry more, I sighed, Circa ran up to me panting, ''Come on!" I turned away, "B-But! Puck!" Takon widened his eyes, I just ran off, that wolf Xnite ran after us yelling, ''O-Oi get that pup back! Children kidnaper!"

"So you're that beast in the city. I've heard about you.." Darcia whipped the blood off his cheek, ''People talk a lot." Luke said plainlessly, cracking his knuckles, "You know, sadly, this legendary beast isn't going to be legendary anymore." Darcia said, taking out his gun. "Oh really? How sad." Luke blinked, shifting his feet back, Darcia aimed.

And what I hear is a gun shot… I looked back, biting my lower lip, _'Luke..'_


	15. Chapter 15

We all sat silent in a cave out of the empty area, silent.. Replaying the scene when Puck was stabbed. Over.. And over again.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, resting my chin on them and just gazing at the ground, _'I.. Can't hurt Lilac..'_ his voice echoed in my mind.. What kind of love was that? She insisted to beat him up.. But with one touch her whole heart changed, she even threw herself at her death.. Why? .. Why are they all dying because of love.. My owner, Puck, Lilac.. When I love.. Will I end up dying for this love? Puck.. You're so complicated.. Confused, yet in love. You couldn't help it.. I know you couldn't.. I don't know what kind of life you had in there Puck. But I will surely, one day, I'll revenge for you..

Takon was still sobbing and sniffing on Xnite's lap, I blinked and sighed, ''Oi, kid." I said, ''Shut up!" He gasped, and sobbed, ''No use of talking now.."

I just stared at that boy, ''Are you his brother?" I asked, ''More like one." Xnite spoke, "Puck was like our older brother. Unlike all the followers he was caring. When we've heard about the fight we quickly thought of a way to help him out but.." He stopped. ''liar.." Takon mumbled, I blinked turning to him, ''Liar!" He yelled, ''He held us back! He told us not fight by his side but we did anyway.. He knew all of this was going to happen but he just didn't tell us.. At least we could've just helped him out but.." He sniffed, rubbing his nose with his arm. He sat back soaking his clothes with tears. Circa puts a gentle hand on Takon and ruffled his hair, ''Oi. Cheer up already. Puck wants you to go on, right? You're still young to cry in such way." He smiled softly. Takon threw his arms around Circa's waist and hugged him tightly. Breaking into tears yet again. I looked out, a figure limped closer.

I widened my eyes, ''Luke!" I stood up, he limped pass me and sat down panting, ''Crap.. I thought I was going to die there!" He snarled. "But.. Where's Darcia?" I asked, ''Does this matter anymore? I don't know, he promised to take Circa back and walked into this keep, looks like he go me again.." Luke twitched, hand on his chest. I narrowed my eyes, and knelt down, ''He shot you?" "Before I could give him a piece of me. Yeah.. But.. D-Don't worry.. It's just a bullet." He twitched, ''Do you take this seriously Luke? We're all injured but _you're_ the only one who's shot!" I snarled, I felt a hand gently shoving me away, ''leave this to me." Xnite grinned, ''You helped out our friend, we will gladly help you." He smiled, and took out a book from his bag, Luke blinked at him snarling, ''I said I'm fine." "Hmmm.." Xnite squeezed his eyes closed, running his finger through the pages, "Got it!" He grinned, looking at a picture with a heading _'Bullet wounds'_

He sighed, ''looks like it'll take long. You guys go off and check if it's safe or not. I'll deal with the wound." He smiled. As we walk out I hear Luke growling, ''Hands off me, book worm!"

I looked around, no one, nothing. Only bodies and blood. Circa, Takon and I walked towards the lifeless Puck. Laying on the floor with his blue eyes half open. Takon fell on his knees, grabbing his friends fur and tucking his head in Puck's waist, crying harder, twitching. "Why did you leave? Bakahiro!" Takon cried, ''You said we'll go there together.. You said that we don't have to worry about it you.. Liar!" He whined as he punches Puck's waist. I rubbed my eyes, looking away, just hearing this kid cry over him makes me cry. Circa kneeled and brushed Puck's fur, smiling sadly, ''.. You'll be missed, my friend."

We waited for the little kid to calm down, but he couldn't. He stayed silently sniffing on Puck's dead body. Luke and Xnite came out. Luke had bandages around his chest, he was looking fine. They sat around Puck as well. I sat on my back paws in my wolf form and lowered my head. _'Puck.. Can you tell me how does it look like? .. Paradise.. Are.. Are you happy there? Is Lilac there as well?' _

All these thoughts raced through my mind, my train of thoughts was cut by Luke's long howl, I joined in, Xnite lifts his head up and howled along. Takon stayed silent on Puck. And Circa just stared down at Puck as he brushes his fur. I lowered my head, and stood up, walking away. Luke followed, Xnite blinked, and looked down. Circa stood up and puts his hoodie on, brushing Xnite's fur with a smile, ''Come." He smiled, Xnite nodded and stood up, walking away as well.

Takon stayed there. He lifts his head as he hears someone behind him, "Come on kid." Luke crossed his eyes, ''No.. You guys go.." Takon sniffed, Luke sighed and sat next to the pup. ''Puck was a great guy.." He spoke. Takon didn't reply. "Even though I never admitted it, he did some foolish stuff but.. _It's good to realize how foolish we were.. _And return to what's right. Puck did so. And I'm happy he knew what's right and what's wrong." He closed his eyes, ''Further more, he doesn't want you to give up your dream for his death. I'm sure. I've been his partner as well. And I know that he wants you to stay happy." He smiled down at the pup. Takon lifts his head up slowly, ''Y-You think so?" He asked, sniffing, "Would I lie to you?" Luke smirked. "For Puck. Live on." He snickered, Takon rubbed his eyes smiling weakly, yelping as Luke grabs him and puts him on his shoulders, ''Sit here." He grinned. Takon chuckled.

The two joined us, we kept walking away from the battle field. But our partner won't be forgotten. "U-Um.. Who's the alpha here?" Xnite blinked, ''Her." Luke pointed, "W-Where are we going?" He asked, ''Paradise." I simply replied, I saw he was kinda shocked, ''It's not a lie." "I know but.. That was our destination too.." "So Darcia wants to go there for real. No wonder." Luke snorted. "I still wanna go there so.." Takon looked down, playing with Luke's hair. ''Don't fuck my hair up. Kid." He snarled, out of the sadness, Takon bursted out loud, "He curses!" "Not new." I rolled my eyes.

"You can come along. After all you were all Puck's friends." Circa grinned softly, "Would it be alright?" Xnite grinned, I nodded. "Great!" He smiled. I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Hey cheer up already." Luke smirked, ''Puck wants us to find paradise. Will we do that with this sad face?" He rose an eyebrow, I sighed, ''It's kinda hard to get over this." I replied, "Paradise!" Takon grinned, lifting his arms up in the air, ''Man that'll be a great adventure! Who knows what will face us?" "Wolf hunters maybe?" Xnite blinked, ''OH! OH! A town of tiny people!" Takon grinned, Xnite facepalmed. I chuckled, ''You guys are amusing. At least we'll get to laugh." I grinned softly, ''Oh you've seen nothing yet." Takon rests his elbows on Luke's head wiggling his eyebrows, ''Has anyone told you before, you look nice~" He grinned, I widened my eyes, ''No actually. Not by a _kid_ anyway." Luke narrowed his eyes, ''And you flirt? How interesting squirt."

"I'm no squirt! I'm a ladies magnet!" Takon grinned, ''Age doesn't matter it's only the method." He snapped his finger winking at me, I turned to the kid and laughed, ''You're confident aren't you?" "OH you have no idea." Xnite sighed, "And HE is a nerd!" Takon pointed at Xnite, ''Nerd actually doesn't exist. There are people who are educated and people who aren't." Xnite closed his eyes, yelped as he's smacked on the head, ''Oi!" He pouted rubbing his head, Luke laughed loudly, ''Finally someone to pick on! Things are turning out great!" He grinned, ''Don't take me as a doll, baka!" Xnite growled, Circa laughed. "Hey, hey, Xnite! Can I sing that song I made up?" Takon grinned, "No! No! Your voice is the last thing I wanna hear!" Xnite whined and puts his hands on his ears, Takon stuck his town out, ''Mmm.. You'll miss it though." He grinned, ''We don't need you singing-"

_"If you can't get my overflowing feels, I'll make it clear! Listen carefully, because I'll say it without any fear. Paradise's waiting for me, so keep my hand to yours really near~And when I walk away, I hope you watch me as I disappear!_

_As we all run forward, I feel something really strange. Moves me to keep on running along the road with you. I don't know what it is. But I soon found out it was our hearts, Onto paradise! _

_Show me the way to the green, wide promised lands. If we walked all this way, I bet we can catch our dreams with our hands. Stay with me, my friend, and we'll be there soon! As long as we have a will let's get up and go ahead Chasing The Moon!"_

**_Well, the story didn't come to its end ^3^ There are more and more Sana and the guys should go through. For now lets end this chapter here, thanks for your time!_**

**_The lyrics are completely written by me, on the music of One Piece's ending song 'RUN! RUN! RUN!' ^^_**


	16. Chapter 16: Troublesmaker!

**Chapter 16: The troublesmaker**

"Get off me." "But I really wanna see that totem!" "Get lost already!" "Aww, but it's so cool! Oh.. My.. Bubble.. Is that a picture of your dad? Show me, show-gah!" "I swear if you touched it I'll strangle you with that bandanna!" Luke snarled, pushing Takon away, who struggled to free himself and steal that totem from Luke. I sighed, sitting on a rock in front of these two, this is how it usually went. After three days of Puck's death, it's always like that. Takon gets on Luke's nerves, and Xnite reads books. Medical books I suppose. We were all waiting for Xnite and Circa to come back from searching for any nearby town.

"Luke, just let him take a peek." I rubbed my forehead, ''He'll rip it to piece I know it!" Luke growled, "Why would I? You weak bug?" "BUG? Who you calling bug?" "You, obviously. Such an ossan!" Takon laughed, and yelped running around, Luke chasing him with flames burning out of his eyes. I facepalmed groaning, as Takon passes in front of me, then Luke chased him, I snatched the totem from Luke's hand, "Hey!" Luke growled, "I'll show him it and you'll sit there with your mouth shut!" I growled, Luke blinked, Takon laughed, and sat on my lap, swinging his legs, ''Ooooi! Sugoooi!" Takon widened his eyes, I looked at it myself, and blinked with amazement, it was a wolf shaped totem, it was clear it's a hand made one. But the drawings and markings are so neat! It's a wolf sitting on its back paws. I looked under the paws, a name was written, I tried to read it, ''N-Na.. Thaniel.." I tilted my head.

Luke snapped it of my hand and tucked it in his pocket, ''Nathaniel. My father." He sat down, ''Sure it may sound weird to you." He snickered, "Just never heard of it before. " I shook my head, and looked up at Xnite and Circa running towards us. Luke stood up, ''Found anything?" He asked, ''Hai! A huge town down these hills!" Xnite pointed grinning, ''And it's full of stores! I think we may need new supplies before we continue." Circa smiled, ''Great! I'm up for some soda." I grinned, tucking my hands in my pockets."I wanna challenge some bastards over money." Luke snickered, hitting his fist against his palm. Takon lifts a hand bouncing, ''Oh! Oh! Gummi bears! Lots of gummi bears!" "I need some extra bandages, and some other pocket books. For mister had-a-large-wound here had all the bandages I had." Xnite closed his eyes pointing at Luke. ''Well sorry for getting your ass out of the battle area." Luke snarled.

We headed to the town, it was so crowded! Stores here and there, people gathering up to see some interesting showdowns and what not. In short it's impossible to not find any supply in here! "Yosh, spread up and buy whatever you guys want. And we'll meet here aft-Oi! Sana! Where are you going!" Xnite called as I turn my back and walk away, I lift a hand waving, "Shimbaishinaide. I'll buy myself two soda cans and come back here as soon as possible." I said, "Soda? Is she serious?" Luke growled, and sighed, ''Alright. I'm up to kick backsides. I'll be back." He snickered deviously. Takon clung onto Xnite, ''Gummi bears! Xnite-San you have money!" "Mm.. I suppose.." Xnite sighed, ''Fine. Two bags only." "Oooi! Three!" "One." "Four!" "None." "Five." Takon crossed his arms, "Alright alright! Five it is.." Xnite groaned.

I wandered in the city, I saw an old soda machine and looked around. I have no coins. No money. Of course I'll have to smash it down or either.. I took a little lock pick from my pocket and made sure It's safe, I slowly unlocked a little metal box in the machine, and opened it, it had many coins, I took three coins and locked it again. Laughing, I insert three coins, getting three cans in result. I popped one opened and I drank up, leaning against the wall.

Sugoi = Amazing

Shimbaishinaide = No problem

"Sugoi!" A voice squealed, I opened one eye and looked at the person with the corner of my eye, she was a girl that seemed to be at my age, ''What?" I blinked, ''You totally took three sodas without even getting caught! How did you learn this?" She grinned, "Well. I don't know. I used to steal a lot to keep on living. And this lock pick is all what I needed." I grinned, ''Eh, even though I'm a thief, I still need these kind of stuff. Think you can give it to me?" She smiled, ''mm? Oh.. No, sorry. I said I need those. If I don't have money or a lock pick I think I'd die." I chuckled in sarcasm. She looked down and shrugged, ''Whatever then." She turned her back and walked away. _'Awkward.. She just said she's a thief outloud. Without even being afraid I'd go tell the guards or something.. Even though I won't. She shouldn't have just boast about it.'_ I rose a brow. I was suddenly pushed slightly, I turned back and widened my eyes, that's her again! She sneaked behind me and took the lock pick from my pocket, she jerked her head upwards and laughed waving the lock pick, ''Thanks again!" And quickly dashed off. ''O-Oi! Get this back I need it!" I growled, and ran after her, ''Darn it! Just in the time for my soda drinking!" I growled.

A man was kicked away, Luke snickered and brushed the dust off his shirt, getting ready, ''Yosh. Who's next?" He grinned deviously, the gang men gulped, one stepped out hesitating, ''Y-You're going down!" he growled, and took out an iron dagger, running towards Luke, Luke grabs his wrist and hits his knee against the man's stomach, making him let go of the dagger, Luke kicks the man down and hits his feet hardly against the man's face. Snickering at the others who yelped and tried to get away. He sighed, "Oh well. This was fun." He looked around, "Too bad it ended so quick. Alright, I'll head to that alley. Perhaps I'll spot some gangsters to beat up! Banzai!" He laughed running off. Meanwhile, Xnite was reading, or trying to read. Sitting on a chair at some store, with Takon surrounded by five gummi bear bags. Or.. Empty gummi bear bags. He looked up pouting, ''Oi, Xnite-San. Do you have more money?" "Iie." Xnite replied quickly, Takon stuck his tongue out at Xnite snarling. ''Nerd.." He mumbled.

"Matte yo!" I yelled, running after that girl, she jumped really high up on a building, and laughed at how I looked at her with amazement, I snarled, and jumped up as well, landing in front of her, she yelped and backed away blinking nervously, "Give me it and I'll leave!" I demanded, ''Not in your dreams suckaa!" She grinned, and flipped backwards, onto a building's roof. Snickering as she does a salute and jump down. I jerked my head upwards, and ran after her.

She looked back and snickred, flicking her light brown hair and walking down an alley. She sighed and sat down next to a guy that seemed kind of older than her. She grabbed a little box and tucks the lock pick in it, he breathed heavily and looked at her, blinking, ''Ta.. Takara, what-" "Oi, let me do this, trust me, I've seen this work before." She closed one eye and looked closely at the lock with the other, she heard a click! And opened it, ''HA HA!" She laughed, throwing her arms in the air, ''Succeeded! Told you I'll open it for you!" She grinned at the guy, he smiled weakly and rested his head on the old pillow, he had a blanket on him, and he knows he's not on the bed. He's in an alley. Yet he just feels relaxed. "Alright, what have we got here.. Bracelets.. Hmm. What's their value? Can you tell?" She wondered, ''I really.. Don't know.." He breathed, ''Mm.. Ear rings, necklaces. Oh great! I found some hundreds here, lets see. One, two. Two hundred! That's amazing!" She laughed, ''I'll go to the gold store and sell them, don't worry! I'll get you that medicine as fast as I can." She smiled, ''But.. Shigeko.. He'll-" "Oi, relax already! I'll buy the medicine and the rest of the money goes to him. He won't even know about it! I promise!" She smiled softly.

I peaked my head from the building above, it was short, but I could hear them without being seen. I tilted my head, _'Her name's Takara? Wait.. Shigeko? Who's Shigeo?' _I blinked, and looked at the right side, a large man stepped towards the two, two men behind him, he snickered and stood behind her, I could see the ill guy widen his eyes, and her turning to the man, ''Sh-Shigeko-Sama.." She blinked, gritting her teeth, ''Takara-Chan! My beloved, skilled thief!" The man opened his arms laughing, leaned down and looked at her hand grabbing the little box, ''What have you got for me, mm?" He snickered, ''N-Nothing! I-It's just a personal belonging.." Takara backed up, nervously, ''Oh, but I'm sure there's some valuable stuff! Come on, I know you." He grinned, she shook her head, ''Shigeko-Sama. I tell you again, it's a personal belonging!" "But one of my men saw you stealing it from someone's house! Who happens to belong to a rich man in the city." The man grinned, "I-It's.. It's for Hiro-San! He's so ill can't you see this? I have to buy him a medicine with this money. And.. And I promise, all the money left will be given to y-Gah!" she yelped, I widened my eyes as I see the man holding her neck and picking her up, the box fell and the jewels spreaded everywhere, he growled, ''So you refuse to give me my money, Takara? Do you remember our deal? I am the police officer in this town. You have no home, only an old sick brother to care about. I offered you I'd allow you to stay out of prison as long as you give me money!" He growled loudly shaking her, ''T-Takara! Shigeko you b-bastard! Let her go!" Hiro growled sitting up, weakly standing up on his feet, ''So, so, the little sick rat can also stand?" A guard laughed, and kicked him down, he winced, ''Stay sitting, you'll hurt yourself!" He snickered, ''Hiro-San!" Takara widened her eyes, "Shigeko-Sama please! I-I'll let you have the money, a-all of it just don't hurt him.. He's already ill and can't defend himself!" She twitching, grabbing the man's large wrist, ''After you showed that you plan to spend the money you owe me on _his_ treatment? I'll show you what it costs to plan something against the great Shigeko! Men! Teach that bastard a lesson!" He snickered, ''HIRO!" Takara crossed her eyes, wincing as the man squeezes her neck.

I quickly took action, I jumped down landing behind Shigeko, I jumped up and kicked his head, he trembled forward, throwing Takara aside. She yelped, and sat up again looking at me, ''You!" "Oi, should've told me you need a medicine. I'd help you to get one." I turned to her, she blinked with disbelief, "You.. How dare you attack a high ranked police officer like that?" Shigeko stood up, taking out a large gun, "You shouldn't pick on those who're poorer than you just to show your power. I'll end this deal for once." I growled, "And just who do you think you are?" "Just a traveler." I crossed my arms, "I'm afraid your travel ends here."


	17. Chapter 17: The calm before the storm

**Chapter 17: The calm before the storm.**

, "I'm afraid your travel ends here." He growled, and aimed at me, I ducked as he shoots, and jumped towards a wall as he shoots yet again, I clung onto the wall then flipped backwards, hitting the gun away before he loads it. He widened his eyes, a man was going to punch me away, but I grabbed his arms and forced him to lean down, breaking his arm as I pushed my hand against his shoulder, and kicking him down. "Do your worst." I snickered, gasping when a large man grabbed both my arms, and picked me up as he lifts up his hand, ''Is she bothering you sir?" He rose a brow, I wriggled growling.

"Just kill her. She already did enough trouble." Shigeko crossed his arms, ''Will do." The man nodded, and turns away, blinking as a guy as large as he is blocks his way, he looked at him with a snicker, and sharp green eyes. ''Luke!" "Problem, Sana?" "WELL. No. Other than being HUNG like a dead mouse!" I growled, kicking the air, ''Well. A gang of children? How interesting!" The man snickered, "I've been looking up to make some bastards see the stars in the middle of the evening. And I think I've found the king of all!" Luke laughed, the man crossed his eyes, ''I have no time for this. Kid." "Call me kid again.." Luke snarled, the man snarled and attempted to punch Luke, Luke dodged it with his arm and kicks the man in the stomach, he backed away a little, and threw me aside. I hit the wall with my back groaning, and rubbed my head. The man flung his leg, Luke grabbed it in the right time snickering, and spun around holding the man's leg, throwing him away. Seeing him crashing against a wagon and blacking out. "Kid, eh?" Luke snorted. "You three. You'll be reported right now! The mayor of this town will execute you once I tell him about you!" Shigeko snarled, "Enough of your bullshit." Takara stood up, ''I've been serving you for five years. Tolerating your selfishness and hoping you'd actually get us a place to live in! Truth is you're just a spoiled police brat!" She growled.

"You don't deserve to live! Not any of your kind! You just fill the streets with flees and dirt! Go get yourself a job. Then talk about the deal." He snickered, I stood up snarling, Shigeko grabbed his gun and pointed at her, "I'll eliminate you for good." He growled, Takara froze widening her eyes, I grabbed the gun and pointed it up at the sky, the man shot quickly, and snarled, ''Don't tuck your nose in others business!" He yelled, hitting me aside with the gun, going to hit me again I grabbed it with my jaw, I stood up in my wolf form, on my back paws snarling, breaking the gun's handle with my jaw. The man widened his eyes backing away, falling down in progress, ''W-Wolf!" He shivered, "I'll.. I'll.." He gulped, and stood up, running off, ''Mister Mayor!" He yelled.

I turned to Takara who backed away, ''Hey, it's alright." I grinned, shifting back to human, ''I had to show him the other side of me." I crossed my eyes, ''You.. You're a wolf?" Takara growled, fists clenching, ''A-Ano.. Yeah?" "Wolf eh?" She snickered, ''You wolves are fucking disgrace… You attack and back away like cowards, and run off with your crime on your back. You don't actually care right?" She growled, ''Seems that you hate wolves a lot. Oh well, what a way to say thank you." Luke grunted crossing his arms, ''Thank you? For what? Driving my brother to the edge of death?" "We? We just helped you out! Not babbling about it but, we didn't do anything that deserves such harsh reply." I said, irritated. Takara grabbed a rock and threw it at us both yelling. ''Get out! Get out of my way! You ruined everything! I don't care if you die! I should've let Shigeko kill you at once!" She growled, Luke grabbed my arm and ran off dragging me, I widened my eyes looking back at her, _What's with her? Why did she say such things? .. Did the wolves do any harm to her? Damn.. I wanna know more about that girl.._ I gritted my teeth.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day wasn't so cheerful either. For yesterday Luke and I barely ran away when Takara chased us out, it was quite awkward.. I mean.. I don't want a thank you.. I just want to know why did she act like this. Cutting my train of thoughts, Xnite dropped next to me grinning, "Ohayo!" He said joyfully. "Good morning." I replied, "So where we heading?" He smiled, "Heading? I-I'm not quite sure I mean.. I need to know more about that girl." I said, standing up, "For fuck's sake Sana! We got our asses kicked out back then! And you still want to help her out? Leave her be. If she doesn't need our help then we're fine with it-" "Luke, you're the _only_ one who's fine with it. If you like it or not, I'll help her with Shigeko." I crossed my eyes, "Fine. Go kill yourself for nothing." He snickered crossing his arms, "You're a one ignorant bastard you know that?" I snarled, "Thank you, I try." He glared with his grin, eye twitching to hide anger. Xnite sweatdropped and waved his hands, "Oi, oi! Temper! You two are really.. Heh.. Sharper than a sword itself.." He rubbed his arms. I slid my hands into my pockets and walked off. Hearing footsteps behind me, It was just Luke with his grumpy face again. "What now?" I sighed. "I'm the one who should sigh heavily, Sana. Because I'm just trying to keep us out of trouble and yet you! You just tuck your nose in other people's business." He snarled, I stopped for a second and looked at him for a short while, then began to walk faster.

I could hear him grunt. And try to keep pace next to me, "Would you listen to me you rusted can brained! I'm serving the greater good! You're just throwing yourself to a dangerous man who's an officer of this town! You're not even a girl from this town to 'save' it." He crossed his eyes, "You say so because you're negative. I'm sure we can set this the easy way. I know you don't want trouble. But if we get into one, we'll get out." "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" He hissed, I shrugged, "Instincts." I said, he stopped and I walked past him, not even stopping to look behind. I heard him hit the ground with his leg with anger and slap his forehead, "You and your damn instincts Sana! It almost once led us to our death!" He growled.

I entered the heart of the city, and looked around for Takara, but.. Strange.. The town isn't that crowdy, I blinked with narrow eyes, scanning the area before me. Then carefully walked ahead, I heard lots of noises and people talking behind some stores, and I can hear Luke trying to ask where am I going. I peaked my head from behind the wall of a wooden house. There, almost half of the people in town stood in a circle. I heard Hiro's voice and Shigeko's, that's when I jerked my head up and ran towards the crowd, pushing every one aside to make way, behind me, Xnite who followed Luke here. I nearly trembled as I got out of the thick circle the people stood in. But gained my balance and stood up, panting. Takara was in front of me, hands tied behind her back, Shigeko putting his foot on her back and forcing her to lean towards a circular, flat stone. In front of that stone was an open wooden box. Next to Takara was a man whose face was covered by the shadow of the hoodie he wore. Holding a large axe. I widened my eyes, and.. I froze! Luke and Xnite bumped into me due to their hurry. And I stumbled forwards, too clear for Takara and Shigeko to spot.

Shigeko laughed and pushed her head down with his feet, "Oi, Jackie. Finish this quickly." He snickered, didn't even mind that I was standing there. "What's the meaning of this!" A man yelled, "She may be a thief but we all know her reasons.. We have to stop him from his madness! Executing a person for nothing is a joke, man!" A guy told the other next to him, I heard them and looked back at Takara, who just looked plainly at the wooden box in front of her.

"Let her go, Shigeko!" Hiro yelled, held back by the guards, it was clear he was beaten up, bruises and scratches everywhere. Ignoring all the yells from the people Shigeko laughed, and lifted his index finger, "For disobeying the officer of the guards and police in this town, and for caught stealing so many times.." He paused snickering, "You shall be executed at once!" He hissed deviously, lowering his finger. The man lifted the axe, and swung it down, suddenly a strong arm grabbed the axe, the figure spun around to twist the man's hand, forcing him to let go of the axe, the man yelped with pain as his arms were spun in a wrong way, the figure held the axe tightly and stroke the guard's neck with the axe sharply. Blood splattered on the ground as the guards kneels, and falls down. "Luke-Sama!" Xnite grinned lifting his arms in the air, "Well done!" He clapped, the crowd cheered and laughed at Shigeko's expression when the guard was killed. Luke snickered, and lifted the axe, with his thumb, he whipped blood off the axe, making a line. "You simply thought killing her will do? Bakahiro." He crossed his eyes, "Dare kill me and you'll see!" Shigeko snarled, "Men! Onto him!" "Aho.'' Luke snickered with his usual trustful grin, "This execution is cancelled." He muttered, and jumped up, swung his leg and knocked a man aside, I happily joined in and dodged a punch, pushing the man back and shifting into my wolf form, snarling. "Wolf! Shoot her! Shoot her!" A man shivered, another pointed a pistol at me, I shifted to the right and bit the man's wrist, squeezing it under the pressure of my jaws, he shrieked with pain and dropped the pistol, hand twitching. I backed away back to back with Luke, I turned to Xnite, "Xnite! Take Takara out of here! And her brother too. We can't afford to loose any of them." I snarled, "Hai sama!" Xnite smiled, and pointed at Hiro to follow him, he slid Takara onto his shoulder and ran off with Hiro.

"Bastards! Kill them! Make them suffer, go, go!" Shigeko pushed his men forward, Luke rolled his eyes, "You're wasting my time." He growled, and killed three men with the axe he held, I was biting every guard I land next to. They were only 6 guards. So it was very easy to defeat them. Knocking the last guards down, I stepped towards Shigeko, eyes full with anger as I shift into my human form, ''You're next, officer." I growled. He widened his eyes and ran off, afraid to look back so that he won't witness me turn into a devil or something. I could tell by the way he struggled to push everyone aside. I blinked, "Is it over yet!?" Luke snarled asking, "I.. Don't think so. But let's get a better view of the situation from Takara. Come on."

I said, running towards the alley we previously slept in.

As we arrive, We found Takara leaning onto Hiro's should with this pout on her face, he wrapped her with his ripped cloak to warm her up. And as we step in he looked up with a smile at us. I returned the smile and sat down, in front of Takara. Who slowly looked up at me, and quickly tore her gaze to the ground. I blinked, "E-Eto.. Takara. I'm happy you're okay. I hope they didn't harm you." I said, "No they didn't.." She answered plainly, Hiro sighed, "Are you okay Hiro-San?" I turned to him, he nodded with a small smile, "Hey Takara. If there's anything you need help with. We'll be happy to help. But just tell us more about Shigeko to understand." Luke said, smiling trustfully. "I appreciate the help demo…" Takara looked down, "Demo.." Her fists clenched, "No matter how strong you are. No matter how many times you fought him you won't win against that bastard. He may seem weak. But he's very sly." She said. "Well his knees were shaking when he saw his men down. And he fleed when we tried to finish him." Luke glared at the distance, "I tell you this again. You may see him a weak little brat. But he's clever and knows dangerous killers. He can let them out of jail and use them against you guys. And if he's gone I can't get the medicine for Hiro-Ani! So please stay out of my business!" She glared up at us. "Takara. I know it's hard to count on anyone these days, but trust me, we didn't come all this way to ruin your business. We'll make it better, I promise." I smiled silently, she stared into my eyes with worry, like a little child. "Five years ago.." She turned her head to look at the twitching fire set up next to us.

"We were okay living in a small house at the borders of the town. And I didn't mind not being able to read or write.. My father didn't have enough money to register me, since Hiro was born before me. He learned quite a lot. We lived like that for a good while. When all of a sudden this large keep approached, landed in the center of the city. Wolves rushed out of it and destroyed everything they see.. Killing anyone who stands against them and burning the houses down.. Hiro-Ani and my father was with the other people fighting these wolves off.. Until..That man with a robe, and a black cover on one of his eye walked down, and asked for this 'flower boy'. We swore we didn't know anything about any flower boy.. So the wolves just.. Flipped everything upside down and left.. Ever since my family were killed, Hiro-Ani was on the edge of death with so many wounds. That's when we saw Shigeko, he offered that if I steal money for him he will provide us with the shelter and some medicines.. And here I am, 5 years after.. Still a couple of medicines every three days. Hiro-Ani's getting worse sometimes.." She explained, and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them and resting her chin on them.

"Shigeko didn't keep his word?" Xnite blinked, "Well that's a thing half a man always does.." Circa leaned on the wall of the alley. "How can you help? Many people tried talking to him.. Plus, a couple of medicines are better than nothing." She said flatly, "Well we won't talk to him." Luke's snarl was heard, "We'll scare the living hell out of him and _make_ him give you a shelter and lots of medicines. Not only that, but the money and valuable objects you stole to the people who own them. " He glared, "Luke's right. Not only we will give you what you deserve, but also what the people deserve." I smile excitingly at her.

"Well.." She looked down, trying to find suitable words, Hiro was just grinning at her. Takon's voice interrupted, "A-Ano.. I was wondering.. If we're going to stop him.. Then.. Stop him from what? What is he going to do with the money he had from miss Takara?" He asked, I narrowed my eyes, damn that kid was smart! We didn't think about that, the main question, what is Shigeko going to do with all the money? I looked down at Takara waiting for an answer, she shook her head, ''It's useless. I don't.. Just.. Don't bother yourself thinking about it. There's no way you'd know, now if you excuse us." She closed her eyes standing up.

Hiro grumbled and stood up behind her, she walked away and looked behind her shoulder, ''Thanks again for the rescue. I appreciate it." She smiled weakly. I froze, she easily gives up like that! Well.. I know five years are a long time. But that doesn't mean she can't count on herself, or us atleast. Hiro rushed behind her and looked back at us in apology, shaking his head. Then coughed as he leans against her, limping away.

I sighed, "Shigeko's hiding something." I crossed my eyes, "I mean he's an officer. Why would he count on a poor girl to get some money?" I asked myself, "Buy a bomb perhaps?" Luke blinked, "That's a wild imagination of yours." Xnite widened his eyes, "Guess we have to wait till tomorrow when Shigeko appears again. We'll get him to speak." Luke cracked his knuckles.

At night, Takara couldn't sleep. Hiro was snoring weakly, humming as he gives out breath. Takara was still thinking, was Sana right? Did she have to fight against Shigeko? Well.. If she has to then.. She turned to Hiro, eyes full of concern _'What about Hiro-Ani?'_ Her eyes twinkled with worry. The only dear thing she holds dear to her. She sighed, _'I'll have to take Hiro-San somewhere safe. Then I strike.. _' She thought, nodding with determination. She stood up and slid her hands into her pockets, thinking of a firm plan, she saw a little bar next to her. And looked around for any sign of Hiro or anyone. She sighed and entered the bar. Behind her, a figure followed.

She sat on the chair in front of the counter, "Wine?" The bar keeper asked, whipping a glass clean. "No, I don't drink alcohol. Do you have soda in here or something?" She asked, "Well that's an awkward order, in a_ bar._ But I indeed have soda. I'll pour you some, Takara-Chan. It's on me this time." He grinned sweetly, knowing her hard situation. ''Arigato." She smiled, and looked down, playing with her glove. The two men beside her were talking while sipping their wine in the glasses.

"Do you think T-Ray will agree?" A man asked the man next to him, "Of course! Shigeko promised him a large amount of money." The other man said, Takara received the can, popped it open and widened her eyes at the name Shigeko. "Mm.. Well.. I don't know man.." He rubbed the back of his neck, "What if the mayor's got guards everywhere?" He asked, "Don't worry. Shigeko already bribed them! Everything's going to work according to plan." The man grinned, Takara crossed her narrow eyes, "Thanks to that girl, Shigeko, and after 5 long years of gathering money and paying a little to her stupid brother medicine's, has now collected the needed amount of money. And as soon as he gives them to the killer, he will go to the mayor's palace. The bribed guards will let the killer in and as soon as he reaches the mayor, he forces him to write a will mentioning that he gives his place to Shigeko if he dies, and he'll kill the mayor! The mayor's assistant will say the will written on the paper outloud to the crowd and Shigeko becomes the mayor! Simple as that." The man explained lowly, luckily he never saw Takara before.

She was twitching with fear, anger and confusness.. Shigeko? Plans to be the mayor by killing him with a dangerous man! Bribed the guards and payed the killer with the money she stole for him! That bastard! If he becomes the mayor there'll be taxes and fines for everything. Takara knows it! And what's worse? The killer is a mercyless man called T-Ray, Takara crossed her eyes, her face a mask of rage, she realized the big lie Shigeko was speaking of. And he, for sure, allowed T-Ray out of the jail to do him a favor. That man must be stopped. She stood up with a hurry, the chair behind her fell back from the swiftness.

All the drunk men and women looked at her, she twitched and ran out of the bar, dashing past the figure she didn't notice. The figure followed her running, "Takara!" He called, Takara looked back, shifting to stop, backing away. Afraid if he was one of Shigeko's men. As the light shone on his face she sighed with a whoosh. It was no one but Xnite. Curious enough to follow her, "What are you doing here! You scared the hell out of me!" She crossed her eyes, "Gomennasai! M-But I was.. I-I followed you to make sure you're alright.." He looked down, his foot playing with the sand under them.

Takara sighed, rubbing her forehead, "Xnite. Please, I have no time for this! I'm fine, but I.. Heard something extremely dangerous." She said, walking fastly towards her alley, Xnite grunted and followed her, the shorter boy looked up at her, "Why the rush? What happen? What did you hear!" He asked, concerned, Takara shook her head and ran off. But Xnite followed with the same determination to know what she knew.

She dropped next to Hiro and put her hands on his shoulder, shaking them with such hurry, "Hiro-Ani! Open up your eyes!" She demanded, Hiro suppressed a yawn with the back of his hand and sat up, "Y-Yea yeah. I'm up, what is it?" he asked sleepily. Xnite sat next to them, "What's wrong Takara!? What did you hear?" He asked, wanting to know. Hiro looked at Takara, demanding to know, getting worried. "Shigeko, that punk tricked us." Her hands turned to fists on her knees, "Tricked us?" Hiro blinked, "For five years, the money I stole and gave to him. They're being used to bribe the guards in the mayor's casltle.. And to pay a dangerous killer. Shigeko's planning to tell T-Ray to force the mayor to write a will mentioning that he gives his place to Shigeko. And then he'll kill him and the news of the will is going to spread around! Shigeko will become the mayor by doing that." She explained, Hiro widened his eyes, and looked around, running his hand through his hair with nervousness, "W-What.. What do you suppose we do?" He asked, muttering, "Stop them. We can't let Shigeko laugh on the people of our town, in the same way he laughed at us." Takara said.

Xnite stood up, "I'll go tell the others!" He said, and dashed off, before getting yanked backwards with a yelp, Takara glared at him, squeezing his wrist, "Don't.. It's.. It's our town Xnite. We'll save it or die trying.." She said, crossing her eyes, Xnite widened his eyes and nodded silently. "I think Shigeko will start tomorrow, I'll see what I can find. Weapons, pistols, knives. Who knows?" She shrugged looking at Hiro. Xnite crossed his arms and ran off. Takara looked back and ignored him, now, she has to focus on the battle. "Alright, I'll head to the blacksmith. And see if he has any knives. Maybe he also sells pistols. Ropes perhaps?-" "I'll go with you." Hiro stood up, wincing at the pain in his stomach, "No, Hiro-Ani. You stay." She gently pushed him down, forcing him to lay down again, "I can't let him get to you.." She said and stood up, backing away, pointing at him like a mother does to her child, "And if you followed me I'll kick your ass back. Get it?" She snickered, Hiro laughed weakly. As she runs off.

She shifted to stop next to the store, it was closed in this late hour of the night, she looked around and took out the lock pick she stole from Sana, smirking, "I've gotta thank that girl for the lock pick." She smirked, and inserts it in the lock, after so many twists and tries. She heard a loud click and opened the door silently, of course there was a camera, she ducked away to the side where the camera couldn't spot her, it was high in the ceiling's corner, she reached up desperately to the camera, and switched it off. Sighing with relief. She looked around, swords, daggers, knives. Some pistols in a box. She settled a dagger in her belt, and a pistol in her little bag. And sighed, leaving a note on the counter that said, 'Needed a dagger and a pistol desperately. I'll return them to you.' And left just as she entered. With determination to stop Shigeko's plan from developing.


End file.
